Arigatou, My Princess
by Twilight Cherry
Summary: Tohru had always wanted to break the curse and now Akito told her. So why is she so shocked? What will happen if she remembers something more? And if she's willing to break the curse, what are the consequences awaiting her? ON HIATUS
1. Break the Curse?

**Yay! My first Fruits Basket fanfiction. I've only watch the anime and had always supported Yuki and Tohru although people says that Kyo and Tohru couple up in the end of the manga. However, this is my story and this is going to be a Yuki/Tohru pairing because I just love these two together! **

**Arigatou, My Princess chapter 1**

**Break the Curse??**

**Yuki POV**

'Ringggggggg!!!!!' I slowly raised my hand and jabbed at the snooze button. I was never a morning person but I had improved throughout the year thanks to her. I knew she would be waking me up soon, so I decided to lie on the bed a little longer.

"Yuki-kun." I froze with my eyes opened wide. She was looking down at me with a gentle smile. She's in my room! She called my name! Although I've asked her to use my name instead of Sohma since everyone in the house is a Sohma, I'm still not quite used to it. My face turned light pink but fortunately, she did not seem to notice.

"Come on, Yuki-kun. You should be early today. You have a meeting today, don't you?" I sat up and nodded. I slowly descended my bed and walked drowsily to the washroom.

"Come down when you finish dressing. Breakfast is ready." She gave me a sweet smile and went down.

Things had changed tremendously ever since she came. It was a day after tomorrow, five years ago. The day she first came to the Shigure's house, the day she entered into the Souma's life, the day she entered my life. Ever since then, things began to change for the better. Everyone who had met her changed in all kinds of ways towards the better, even that _baka neko _and my over-confident brother.

"Ohayou, Shigure. Where's Honda-san?" I asked my so-called cousin and guardian.

"I think she's in the kitchen. Are you going to eat your breakfast? It's a waste to leave what our little flower made with all her heart to go cold," Shigure asked me eyeing at my portion of the breakfast, drooling.

"Don't you even dare to touch it," I glared at him and he backed off, reading the newspaper while I went to the kitchen.

"Honda-san? Ah… There you are. I'm not going to be back early so you need not cook dinner for me. Thank you very much," I told her and gave her a smile I saved only for her.

"Why? Ah! I shouldn't have asked. It's ok. You don't need to answer me," she stammered.

"Tonight our university is having a meeting for our annual ball. Well, as the president of the student conference, I am needed. There's a lot of preparation to do." I answered hoping that she would believe me. It was a lie but not a total lie. There's truth in it. She just smiled at me with a doubtless expression.

**Tohru POV**

I looked at Yuki-kun with awed. He became the student's conference president again. I did not know that he was the president in the university. I only knew that he was once the president in high school. Yuki-kun deserves this position. He's such an all-rounder and so popular. I smiled at him as he looked at me dolefully.

"Sure. No problem. Are you sure you don't want me to cook?" I asked again.

"It's ok. I'll eat before I come back." Yuki answered me.

"Alright then. Good luck and come back safely." I replied him before watching him going out of the kitchen. I resumed my work in the kitchen before getting ready for work. After finishing high school, I started working in a bakery and twice a week, I return to my old part time job to help out. Sometimes, I helped in Ayame-san's boutique especially during spring time when orders of dresses came in dozens. In return, he always gave me a dress, every time a different design, which I always refuse but he always manage to pursue me to take it. I don't even know when is the right time to wear it since I'm at home most of the time. I've only wore three out of the five dresses and I am wondering what to do with the other two.

'Oh… We're out of sugar… And milk too… I'll go shopping later," I mumbled to myself. I continued stirring the stew, thinking about the ball Yuki-kun mentioned. I wonder how a ball would be; I've never been to one before. The grandest occasion that I've been to was only the Souma's New Year celebration. Akito-san had allowed me to join the zodiac party. He had slowly improving in his health and was friendlier ever since what happened three years ago. I'm sure he would be like everyone else in another year's time.

"Shigure-san? What would you like to have for lunch? I'm going out for shopping. Would you like me to get you some thing?" I asked my kind land owner and my sort of guardian.

"Lunch? Can I have those delicious onigiri with takoyaki? And could you run to the stationery shop for papers? I'm running low on papers. Thank you, Tohru-kun. You are so kind," was the reply with a flashy smile and starry eyes. I just smiled in reply.

And so, I went shopping. I bought a little more ingredients as I was thinking of visiting Akito-san later. It's been awhile since I last see him. I wonder how is he doing as I walked home in a moderate pace.

"I'm home," I said as I slid opened the paper door. I heard Shigure-san talking to someone, most probably on the phone with a serious tone. I left his papers on the dining table and entered the kitchen without interrupting his phone talk. Then I began to prepare the lunch Shigure-san requested. Onigiri with takoyaki. I assumed that he is starting his novel. Ri-chan-san said before that Shigure only would start a novel if he had takoyaki that day.

"Tohru-kun, have a minute?" Shigure's head popped in through the kitchen door.

"Give me five minute. I'll be ready with lunch soon," was my reply. I quickly finished up preparing the dish and brought it out. I sat near Shigure-san since there are only two of us having lunch today. Kyo-kun was at the dojo practicing with Hatsuharu-san. Yuki-kun will not be back early as he had said.

"What is it that you want to say to me, Shigure-san?" I finally asked after concentrating on my food for a while. There was an awkward silence for a moment. At last, Shigure-san looked up from his food.

"Ha-san called just now. He said that Akito-san wanted to meet you today after lunch." Shigure-san managed to blurt out somehow in a not-Shigure-san tone.

"That's good. I thought of visiting him today too. I've even made a little snack for him," I perked up. I wondered why Shigure-san voiced it out so tensely.

"Oh well. If that is what you want. Que sera sera." I just smiled at him, assuring him nothing would happen between Akito-san and me. After lunch, I cleaned the dishes and dressed up in one of my simple dress. Shigure-san was already at the door with Hatori-san in the sleek black car. Shigure-san opened the door and invited me in.

"Hello, Honda-san," was my greeting from Hatori-san. It was rather tense but nevertheless, it contains some voice of care and concern.

"Hello. It has been awhile since we met. How are you?" I replied him with my usual cheeriness.

"Yes, it has been a while. I'm fine, thanks for the concern. I can see that you are doing well too." A faint smile grew on Hatori-san's face.

"Well, Ha-san couldn't be sick, can't he? He has to take care of the whole Souma family. By the way, Ha-san, I've started writing a new book. You should see it. It's about this few guys…" and the whole way to the Souma's residence, Shigure-san bore Ha-san with his new story's plot. I only listened in silence, enjoying the lush green scenery on the way.

After what seems a long way for Hatori-san with Shigure-san nonsense, we finally arrived at the Sohma's main house. I opened the door and prepare to get down the car when I felt someone caught my wrist and pulled me back in the car. Shigure-san, who sat in the front of the door I've opened quickly close it back. I looked at Hatori-san who now had let go of my hand.

"Be careful. When he asked me to call you, he sounded somehow excited," Hatori-san told me in a serious tone. Shigure-san had a word clearly plastered on his face, worried.

"I'll be fine. We had become fast friend, hadn't we? It'll be alright," I tried to assure them.

"You'll never know what Akito-san would do. Be careful," Shigure-san said with a relaxed face. I always wondered how Shigure-san could change his expressions within seconds. I was really grateful to have such concerning friends. I hopped down the car and waved to them while they drove off to Hatori-san's house. I took a deep breathe of the cool, refreshing air and slowly walked to Akito-san's house.

"Excuse me, Akito-san. Are you there?" I gently knocked on the paper door of Akito-san's room.

"Enter," a polite yet still a little menacing voice answered my call. I slid open the door and closed it behind me. Then, I slowly walked to the centre of the room and knelt down. A man in around twenty-five laid at the balcony with a bird perched on his outstretched hand. I waited patiently as Akito-san enjoyed the breeze blowing at his face. Finally, he stood up and pulled his robes together and tied the torso around his waist.

"Thank you for you patience and time to visit me," Akito-san said with a polite smile. His usual evil looked had slowly faded away but sometimes he still could be hideous. However, I could see that this smile was pure from the heart.

"Oh it's nothing. I thought of visiting you today too. I've even made you a little snack," I said, a little sound of nervousness heard in my voice while I took the snack out, chocolate biscuits and jellies made into zodiac animals including cat. Talking about cat, Akito-san had accepted Kyo-kun into the family although he hasn't been able to defeat Yuki-kun. Akito-san chose a biscuit without looking and nibbled it.

"How nice of you, Honda-san. Your cooking had improved," he complimented. My nervous feeling slowly faded away. I waited until Akito-san finished the last of the biscuits. I slowly raised my courage and voiced out.

"Why do you want to see me today so urgently, Akito-san?" My heart slowly warmed towards this man who had once hurt so many of the Sohma's and others.

"I know how to break the zodiac curse. You wanted to free them from the curse, right?" Akito-san stated calmly.

"Ahhh...Yes… How? " I stuttered.

**Akito's POV**

"Ahhh...Yes… How? " I heard her said, shivering. I beckoned her to near me and whispered it into her ear. I saw her eyes grew wide with shock and terror. If it was the old me, I would had enjoyed the look she had now but now I felt a slight pang of guiltiness.

"It's not that you have to break the curse now," I tried to soothe her. I then dismissed her saying that I had enough for the day and was tired. I thank her for the snack and she went out walking unstable, looking like she would collapse any moment.

**Normal POV**

Shigure and Hatori were at the door of the main house. Hatori was seen to be focusing his good eye on Akito's house while Shigure continued on with his novel's story. Not long after, they saw the girl brought looking pale and shocked fumbling her shoes and nearly stumbled face down on the dirt if it wasn't Shigure's quick action of grabbing the girl's wrist, preventing her from falling.

"What happened? Did Akito-san hurt you, Tohru-kun? Tohru-kun? Answer me," the dog asked, slightly shaking the already much shaken girl. She just shook her head wearily.

"She's not having a fever. She just looked badly shocked by something." The dragon said with his hand on her forehead, taking her temperature.

"We should get her home quickly. Get the car, Ha-san!" Shigure tried to hold the girl up without hugging her while Hatori quickly started his car and drove to them as near as possible. Then he jumped out of the car and aided his childhood friend. The girl staggered between them, shivering.

**Meanwhile…**

A silver haired man with deep violet eyes is seen to be entering a shop with a great big rose as its symbol and great big letters; AYAME. He took a very deep breathe and muttered an inaudible curse then caught the handle of the door. A sweet chime rang from the bell attached on the door as the door opened.

**That's all for chapter 1. I hope you like it. Reviews please.**

**Twilight Cherry**


	2. Don’t cry, Hondasan

**Ahh!! I'm so happy!! I got 8 reviews for the first chapter. Ok... That's not much but it satisfies me so much. I always had thought that my first CCS fanfiction was better but perhaps there's too many update in CCS so not many will notice new stories... But then, who cares? As long as I get reviews! I love you guys so much!**

**My thanks to my reviewers:**

**Lesser Master **

**AssassinedAngel**

**JennyKim319 **

**XOiHeartMiloOX**

**Fruitsbasketangel**

**silver candle**

**GothicChic6**

**SnowCharms**

**Thank you for your support. Although I'm upset to tell you but I wouldn't be able to update very quickly because I'm taking an examination this year and if I don't get good results, you'll never see me writing ever again. If anything I've said offended you, please forgive me. It was not on purpose.**

**This chapter is for Asan-chan who had been a great friend and SnowCharms who had read both of my stories.**

**Arigatou, My Princess chapter 2**

**Don't cry, Honda-san**

**Yuki POV**

I sucked in a great amount of the air blown across my face by a gentle breeze. I stared at the shop's door with an indescribable feeling. It felt knowing what will happen plus with nervousness added with annoyances and a lot of others weird feelings. I muttered a curse under my lips as I stretched my trembling hand. A shiver ran down my spine as I felt my fingers touched the cold metal of the door handle. A chime rang, announcing my arrival and I set foot into the shop.

"Welcome to... Ohh!! Konnichiwa, ototo-kun! Tenchou!!" I looked at my brother's assistant, Mine-san with wide eyes. She had done it! She called him before I even muttered a word! Can anything be worst as I saw him, the person I called onii-san waltzing towards me in a frilly dress which I have been taught to call a tutu? I was horror shocked.

"Yuuukkkiiii!!!" My mind went blank as that voice, that so high-pitched and annoying voice called me name that sends electric jolts down my spine. I closed my eyes and brace for the worst.

"Do you hate me so… So much that you wouldn't even look at your own brother?" I looked up at found him standing in front of me with puppy eyes, tears slowly welling up.

"But then, it's ok! I know you will like me one day and love me like a brother you simply adore! I know you will! So now, I'll be a good example for you to follow and you'll be proud of me one day!" Lines of blue fall like rain down me. That was fast. For a moment, I thought he really was upset! How could he be an example if he's so immature?!

"So, what is it that brings you my wonderful yet humble shop? It must be an important occasion! Whatever it is, I would sure to gladly accept! It would be a pride for me!" blabbed my brother, still so over-confident. I sighed. I thank God for not letting me stay with him.

"Remember what my request was the other day on the phone? I've came to collect it and you are not to tell anyone! If anyone knows a thing, you'll be the first to be punch!" He back away as I threatened him.

"Yes, your highness! But surely you wouldn't think of beating up your brother! So, that's the special occasion! Oh, it would be such a lovely surprise for the others! I'll call the moment 'Yuki's Surprise'! Yes, it's a good name for the day! I'll drop along to see how it fits!" onii-san blabbed.

"Step in Shigure's house that day and you'll be skinned, you hear me?!" A vein popped up on my forehead.

"But…but…but…" Ayame whined.

"More buts and you'll turn into a goat!" I teased meanly. My brother sighed in defeat with a 'very well' mumbled very reluctantly.

"But you are to take a picture and show it to me! I, as your brother, order you to…" His words were cut short with his face on the floor. I felt my anger relieved. A few moments later, his good-for-nothing face showed up again with a great big plaster crossed on his head.

"Yuki! How could you hit your brother! Yuki! Wait! You haven't got your goodbye hug from me!" I stomped out of the door, crashing the door behind me and bells ringing vigorously at my back, before I blew up at him again. _That was a bit over anger back there_, I said to myself. I looked at the package in my hands and calmed down as I thought of the person who would be the owner of the package soon. I strolled home under the bright moon and shining stars with my mind wandering.

As I neared Shigure's house, I noticed a bright light. I quicken my pace to find a car with the front lights on, shining directly at me. I walked around the car to the back and found that it was Hatori's car. _What is he doing here so late_, I wonder slipping of my shoes at the front door.

"I'm back!" I was shocked as I saw Hatori and Shigure looked up. They both looked so depressed and worried.

"Welcome back," Shigure managed to greet me. He glanced at Hatori and motioned me to sit.

"Where's Honda-san?" I said as I sat, making myself comfortable. Shigure bit his lips and squirmed a little before raising a finger pointing at the ceiling, which means she's in her room. I eyed Hatori and him suspiciously. As I was getting up, Hatori caught me wrist and pulled me back down, shaking his head.

"It's better for you leave her alone for awhile…" Shigure said to me. I sat back down and looked at them.

"What had happened to Honda-san?! Is she hurt? Is she sick? Tell me!" I demanded.

"Calm down. We don't really know ourselves. Akito wanted to meet her and we brought her. But after the meeting, she had become so shaken and shocked. We brought her home and tried to ask her what happened but that only worsen. She broke down into tears and ran up to her room. She had been in there since without a drop of water or a bit of food, crying." Hatori said with a worried voice, quavering. I had never seen him like that before except the time after Kana-san left him but that was not the problem here. I stood up again and head upstairs.

As I neared Honda-san's room, a distinctive sob could be heard. I crept to her room and tried to open the door, hoping that she would forgive my rudeness for invading her privacy but I never found out if she would forgive me or not for the door was locked. I started to panicked a little. No matter how much shocked she received before this, she never locked her door. This is bad!

"Never…never…" I heard her whispered through her sobs. I was in a muddle. Never what?

"Honda-san?" I gently knocked the door. The sob stifled and continued a few seconds later. However, I heard footsteps neared the door and a click on the metal knob. I waited patiently for her to open it but it never happened. I grasped the knob and pushed the door slowly. It only opened an inch and wouldn't budge anymore. The sob was very near and through that inch, I saw a glimpse of her fingers in the darkness. A light thud was heard and she slumped against the door with only my weight as a support to door. If I moved for a second, the door would just shut again. I put all my weight on the door and slowly slide down on my knees.

"Go…go…" I heard her stuttered. I refused to move and remained there. I felt the weight on the door was lifted and light footsteps running away. Gently, I pushed the door and saw a bundle shivering at the corner of the bed. I walked quietly towards her and looked at her. She was hugging her knees with her head on her kneecaps, refusing to look up even when I sat on the bed and placed my hands on her shoulder.

"Go away… Go away…" She mumbled through the sobs. I ignore it although my mind keeps nagging at me to leave. It hurts to see her like that. It hurts even more to think that perhaps she would prefer Kyo to comfort her. I had always noticed that she was much, much friendlier to Kyo than to me. Perhaps it's because I'm the one who is so distance that she prefer a friend who is warmer towards her than a cold one. Just as I was thinking of going away because I didn't like to ignore Honda-san's request for me to leave, she turned around abruptly and caught my shirt in the middle. I could feel her tears wetting my skin through the clothing while she sobbed, her face buried in my shirt and her hands clutching the side of my shirt. I gently stroked her smooth hair and rearranged them nicely. Without noticing, I hummed a lullaby. The grip on my shirt loosens and her hands slowly slide down me. I quickly caught her hand before it fell into empty space. She had fallen asleep out of exhaustion. I laid her on the bed and brushed her front locks from her forehead. I looked at her troubled face which upset me even further.

**Shigure's POV**

The sun's gentle glow slowly penetrates the paper door. I awaken to find Ha-san asleep on his folded hands on the table. The two young adults haven't seemed to come down because they had, Ha-san, the lightest sleeper would have known. I silently got up and he stirred a little. I held my breath and froze while Ha-san's head dropped deeper into his arms. He must be exhausted. I continued getting up without waking Ha-san and went upstairs.

The door of our little flower's room which was locked ever since we came back from Akito was opened widely. I peeped inside and saw the two young adults which came up here and did not come down from last night. One was lying on the bed with an upset face while the other was sitting on the floor with his head resting on the bedside. Yuki's face showed a worried expression. My eyes traced his hands and they meet the girl's pale ones. I smiled as I knew that even if the world came to an end, it will never be able to break this grip.

**Later that day…**

Yuki came down shaking his head. I predicted it. Tohru-kun is a fragile girl who is always trying to be stronger. However strong she may be, she's still quite weak at heart. Now, this is a shock too much for a girl of 21 to handle, Ha-san said. She couldn't face the world and to remember the incident again, to overcome the fear, that's why she still wouldn't come down. Only Yuki could go near her. Just now when Ha-san went to her, she screamed like someone was about to rape her and hid behind Yuki like a child.

**Flashback…**

"Tohru-kun? Ha-san's here to see you," I peeped in the room with Ha-san at my back. Ha-san walked in the room. She looked at him, eyes opened wide. As Ha-san stretched his arm to reach her, she jumped and screamed. Every step Ha-san made to go nearer to her, she responded by backing away. Finally when she came to the wall where she couldn't back away anymore, she ran quickly without looking like a mad person.

Yuki caught her in the middle of her sprint and she struggled. I was amazed on how he could catch her without hugging her and still hold on with her vigorous struggle. She continued to kick and push, trying to get ride of her capturer. Yuki caught hold of her shoulders and hold her tight.

"Honda-san! Honda-san! It's me! It's Yuki! Look at me! I'm Yuki!" The girl looked at him with tears still flowing from those puffy eyes and crashed into him. The boy hugged her for a split second and transformed. A mouse took his place. After what seems a few seconds, it transformed back into Yuki, who expertly put on his shirt and pants in a quarter minute. She fell down on her knees and clutched his shirt. Yuki knelt down, stroking her hair, calming her with his words.

**Flashback ends…**

And now, we tried to persuade her to come down and eat but it just meets failure. She hadn't eaten or drank a single thing since yesterday. For a girl like, it's easy to fall sick like that.

"I'll bring food up to her room," Yuki said breaking my thoughts. I nod in agreement while Ha-san looked at Yuki with his usual dull face behind a stream of smokes. I watched the young man bringing the food tray upstairs just exactly like the little flower would when someone in the house fell sick. I sighed.

**Yuki's POV**

I brought the tray upstairs into Honda-san's room and laid it on the little table. I gently took her hand and guided her over to the table. She knelt down on the floor with a loud thud. It was more like she dropped down on her knees more than kneeling down. She looked at the tray of food trembling. I did not know what I was thinking but my eyes told my brain that my hands had already took up the bowl of broth and the spoon. She looked at me as I spooned the broth. Slowly, my hands brought the spoon to her lips. When I finally knew what I was thinking or doing, the bowl of broth was empty and a heavy weight was on my lap. Honda-san was asleep with her head on my lap. I lost my mind again and stroke her hair.

"Don't cry, Honda-san… I'll always be by your side no matter what…"

**Well, that's all for this chapter. I really have too much idea on how to break the curse and can't focus on one. So, could my dear readers give me some ideas? Then perhaps if one of them matches mine, I'll choose that idea! Nuts of me! Hahaha… Mind me, I have been watching too much Hana-Kimi. Quan is so cute!**

**Twilight Cherry**


	3. Are you sure?

**Thank you again for reading. My big, BIG exams is coming soon!! I'm so nervous but I hope it would not affect the story. Thank you to my reviewers:**

**jeemawoo**

**AssassinedAngel**

**The Onigiri and Nezumi**

**soda's girl**

**silver candle**

**GothicChic6**

**Blood Red – Black Butterfly**

**SnowCharms**

**Jessyka-chan**

**SilverYouko300**

**graffitisk8rgrl**

**If I did spell anything wrong or made any grammar mistakes, please forgive me. I will try to 'repair' it if I have the time. So for the time being, please forgive me!**

**This is a reminder that my story is anime-based although I might slowly add in a little manga facts because I'm slowly getting the manga. But of coarse it still would be Yukiru! I still prefer Yukiru to Kyoru! Haha…**

**Arigatou, My Princess chapter 3**

**Are you sure?**

**Normal POV**

The delicious smell wavering from the kitchen made the dog smile, hidden beneath the morning newspaper. He pricked up when he heard the wooden floorboard creaks under the weight of the growing young man with droopy eyes but an 'I'm-so-glad' smile was clearly plastered on his face. He sat down with his legs crossed under him, determined not to fall asleep while waiting for breakfast to be served. Soon, a girl with a food tray came out of the kitchen into the dining room smiling weakly. Obviously the incident that occurred had been slowly put aside although none of them knew what happened. They all were only too glad that the rice ball had slowly returned to her self.

Tohru set the dishes while both of the men watched in silence. It was and awkward moment but the girl did not notice as she was concentrating on setting the plates and dishes. No one wanted to ask her or bring up her memory about the incident. Who knows what would happen again? Finally when she sat herself down, Shigure broke the silence by bringing up news on the today's newspaper. Both of them listen while giving comments where they ought. The day passed quietly.

**10 days later…**

Everything had gone back to normal as it was before the rice ball went on the visit. She was back to her own cheerful self but often could spotted spacing out, more often than she usually would. Yuki, on the other hand, was more often out in the secret base too, alone. A few days ago, when she came back from shopping, Tohru spotted him in the secret base, sitting on an upturn flowerpot smiling dreamily. She looked at his weird expression curiously before he noticed her and followed her back to the house.

The grayish sky is rather similar to the expression on the girl walking through the forest, dull. The girl with brown eyes was spotted with two bags of grocery, walking mindlessly but fortunately in the right direction. A flutter of the nearby bird woke the girl from her trance and she quickened her pace to the house she had been living for the past 5 years. Before entering the house, she took a good look at the house.

"I'm home," she managed to mumble to the walls before entering the kitchen. A note on the refrigerator tells her that she's alone in the house but her expression didn't change even a little. She took out the things and started to prepare dishes for tonight's meal. The wind blowing through the window toyed with her long locks. Concentrating on her work, she didn't bother to pin it up and let the wind play with her hair. After she finished her work, she went to her room...

**Yuki's POV**

I walked home as fast as I could immediately after the meeting conference, cursing the vice president for keeping me back for almost an hour when I knew Honda-san is all alone at home. That dog called right before the meeting started telling me that he had to go to the publishing company to hand in a form or whatever it is, leaving her the only person in the house. I quicken my pace into a run after I finished cursing both the dog and the vice president, hoping Honda-san would be alright at home. My worries eased a little when I saw light emitting through the dark trees.

"I'm home!" I said as I pushed the sliding door a little too hard than I mean to. A smiling girl sat right in front me with all the dishes laid out on the table, untouched.

"Welcome home. Shigure-san is just back too. He's in the washroom," she informed me. I noticed a pair of sleek black shoes right beside my shoes. I went to the kitchen and wash my hands. As soon as I came out of the kitchen, I saw Shigure coming down the stairs. I tried to enter the dining hall quickly without a word incase I burst out scolding him for leaving Honda-san all alone at home but that dog just can't shut his mouth. He poured a bucket full of questions about anything he could think about but I tried to ignore him as I walk to my seat.

"How mean of you to ignore every single question I asked you. You could at least nod or shake your head," he whined as Honda-san smiled at us. I gave him a steely glare at the same time returning a smile to Honda-san.

"Let's eat shall we? Itadakimasu." I took my bowl of rice up as they both clasp their hands together and mumbled the same thing and did what I did. Shigure asked Honda-san about her day at home as I ate in silence listening to their conversation. It seems like she's totally fine all alone at home.

After finishing everything on the table, Honda-san collected everything and went into the kitchen. I wanted to get up and help but for some reason, my body wouldn't move. My brain and vision became fuzzy as I felt my eyelids dropping. I saw Shigure with droopy eyelids too. Before I could asked what was going on, I dropped back and the world went black…

**Akito's POV**

"Hatori, open the main gate," I said to the dragon sitting next to me at the balcony. I noted a glimpse of surprise in his face but was quickly changed back to his usual facial expression.

"Why, Akito-san? Are you going out?" He said while he slowly got up.

"No… I'm just expecting someone. Bring the person in here and you may go back to your house," I made a hand gesture to make him go quickly. After I heard the paper door slide closed, I stared into the sky, the stars twinkling on this warm night.

**Hatori's POV**

As I walked out of the room, I loosen up my expression. '_Who could be coming so late at night?' _I wondered in puzzlement. As I neared the main gate, my hand automatically slipped into my pocket and fished out the key. I heard the ground outside crunched as if someone had stepped on the dry leaves. My eyes opened wide as I pushed open the door. A girl with long hair carrying a small sling bag stood in front of me, with a huge luggage bag next to her. She tore her gaze from the floor and looked up at my eyes.

"H-Honda-san!" I managed to blurt out before letting her in, opening the door wider. She walked in looking straight at the house inside, like someone had put a trance on her. I pushed her luggage bag in and brought her to Akito-san's house. After putting her luggage inside, I watched her walk in through the slide door and closed it before returning back to my house which was just next door.

I looked back to Akito-san's house as I stepped on the doormat of my house. Had I sent the girl to misery again like what I did a few weeks ago? I wondered what will happen this time…

**Normal POV**

A cool breeze blew through the warm night, rustling the leaves on the trees. Tohru walked quietly towards the balcony, where Akito was sitting with his legs dangling down to the earth. He was still looking into the sky when she sat with her legs folded beneath her. Her tightly curled-up fist slowly opened up and she extended her hand to Akito, revealing a small silver knife in its sheath. The moon shined on the silver sheath making it glow gently.

"I couldn't do it… I just can't…" She muttered as tears slowly pooled at her eyes. Akito finally looked down from the starry sky and changed his gaze at extended arm. He stretched his own hand and took the knife.

"I don't blame you. I know it's hard." Akito said with a sigh. Tears flow freely or a while before Tohru raised her hand and wiped it off with the back of her sleeve.

"Why??!" she muttered into her wet sleeve, sounding angry at herself.

"I thought we had proved that you are different from others the other day… You're special," Akito said with sympathy expression.

"I know. But why must it be me that is special?! For all the people in the world, why must it be me?!" Akito shrugged and pat Tohru as she sobbed into the handkerchief Akito gave her. She wiped off her tears and looked at her out-stretched palms, concentrating hard. A strange blue glow emitted from her hand and an orb form above her palms. Small streaks of lightning spark through the ball occasionally. Akito raised a finger and prodded the ball but no matter how hard he poked the orb, it wouldn't break. Tohru then released her concentration and tore her eyes away from the glowing orb, turning her palms down, looking back at Akito. She looked at her wrist watch which hands showed the time; 9.30.

"Is it time?" Akito asked her in a whisper. She shook her head.

"Not yet… Three more hours… But I think its better I leave now…The earlier the better…" Tohru replied softly. She moved slowly to get up but stopped mid-way as Akito caught her wrist. He looked into her brown orbs half heartedly with traces of reluctance.

"Are you sure? Are you sure you want me to do it, Tohru? Are you sure you're going?? I've enjoyed your company…" He blurted the last line out so softly, if she wasn't concentrating on what he's saying, she wouldn't have heard that.

"Yes, I've decided. Sorry to trouble you and I had enjoyed the time we spent together too…" The girl said with a deep bow. Akito stood up and straighten her so that they were face to face. The onigiri was startled when she saw a thin line forming a smile on the usually serious, often expressionless face. A warm, friendly smile…

"Thank you for changing me into a better person…I'll send it to you later when you send me your residential address. By the way, I'm a woman…" Tohru's eyes lifted wider but soon the shocked face was replaced with a warm smile.

"I know that from the first day I met you although I'm unsure…" She smiled.

"You really _are_ special then…" With that, Akito slide the door open and did what it seems like a short bow to the girl leaving.

"Good luck," the both of them whispered to each other before the paper door became a barrier between them.

**Akito's POV**

I stood there as the clock on the mantelpiece ticked off, second by second. I dropped into my knees, feeling them crashing on the floor and dropped my head to the floor into a kneeling bow posture. Tingling, sharp pain protruded from my knees as I felt it getting damp but I ignored it. After what seems an hour, I got up, stumbling, limping and falling occasionally, and went to Hatori's house. The door as I always knew, was unlocked because being the only doctor in the Main House, he is always on the call for any emergency.

I found Hatori lying on the coach, eyes closed but a smooth trail of tears can be seen on his face. I crept closer silently and finally falling back onto my injured knees, feeling the pain growing worse. I stretched my trembling hands and pulled gently at his sleeve which was hanging down from the coach. His eyes shot wide opened in a few seconds but everything in my head and eyes went from blue, green and lastly black.

**Hatori's POV**

As I was thinking about Honda-san with my eyes closed, wondering what will happen this time, I felt a weak tug at my left sleeve. I dread seeing her face like last time but when I opened my eyes, they met a pair of black eyes, closing and its owner falling slowly, sideways. I jumped down from my coach just in time to support the collapsing body. It was Akito-san, completely like she used to be few years ago, frail, pale and sickly looking. I carried her carefully, so that not to transform and placed her on the sick bed.

"_What happened this time??! Now it's her turn!"_ A small voice in my brain whispered to me as I cleaned her face and dirt-covered palms. As I looked thoroughly, I saw red stains on her usual white robes around her kneecaps. I gently pulled the robes away and found two badly grazed knees. I noticed her wincing occasionally as I washed and dabbed the cut with medicine but she did not wake up. After treating to her injuries, I wiped her sweat covered face again and waited…

**The next morning in Shigure's house…**

**Kyo's POV**

As I slide opened the paper door, I found two persons lying on their back covered with blankets with their legs under the table. However, both of them were not the girl.

"Of coarse not… She wouldn't fall asleep like them in the hall," I mumbled, rolling my eyes. I looked at the watch she gave me during my birthday and its hands told me that it is 9.30. That's weird! She should be up making breakfast already! She certainly would have waked them up! I walked quickly to the kitchen but there were no signs that someone had used it earlier.

I rushed upstairs immediately. Horror struck me as I saw her bedroom door opened with no one inside. All her things were gone! I jumped back downstairs and poked the two of them. I wasn't surprised that I had to shake the rat awake but I was rather surprised that even the dog wouldn't wake when I poked him. Impatient that the two of them wouldn't wake, I went to the kitchen and took a glass of water. I poured it over their face and finally they wake up, spluttering and choking and certainly angry with me. Before they could even scold or hit me, I yelled.

"She's gone!!" They looked at me as though I had gone mad and went all over the house looking for her frantically.

"I tell you she's gone!" I shouted at them again as they entered the hall again. I heard the both of them slide down on the floor as the annoying Yuki opened his mouth.

**Yuki's POV**

"No…" I heard myself mouthed the word while the cat looked at me in confusion…

**That's it for this chapter! Kyo don't know what happened right? I won't be able to update for another few more months, most probably until November so bear with me! Wish me luck for my exams! **

**Before I forget reviews please!**

**Twilight Cherry**


	4. A new life? A voice?

**Hi everyone! I'm back! After the long exam and three weeks sick, I'm finally back to writing business! But as I am a DREADFULLY slow writer, you guys will have to forgive me if I update once ****in two months!**

**Now, thanks to my reviewers:**

**Paper Hearts Bleed Ink**

**haruilikeyou**

**AssassinedAngel**

**SnowCharms**

**graffitisk8rgrl**

**silver candle**

**Neokstar**

**Let the story begins after a long break!**

**Arigatou, My Princess chapter 4**

**A ****new life? A voice?**

**Normal POV**

"T-Tohru..." The man with silver grey hair mouthed while he slides helplessly onto the floor. The cat, however, looked furiously at Shigure and Yuki, eyes demanding for answers for the incidence that occurred during his absent in the dog's house.

"Where is she??!!" Kyo shouted after waiting for a minute of silence. That question obviously did not registered in the other two men's brain as their facial expression remained blank, both deep in their own thoughts.

"WHERE IS TOHRU?!!" The orange headed man bellowed. Shigure finally snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at the cat. Those red brown eyes of the cat seemed to pierce and sieve through the dog's brain as the latter remained silent. As his telepathy was unable to tell him answers, Kyo shifted his focus onto the rat slumped on the floor. Before he could ask anything, Yuki stood up abruptly and walked to the door tiredly like he had not eaten anything for two days yet determination was radiating strongly.

"Where are you going now?!" Kyo said, catching up with Yuki with a few strides while Shigure dragged his feet along, tailing Yuki. The rat stumbled over a rock but before his face could hit the ground, the orangey caught him at his elbow. No words of thanks was heard but a string of mumbled complains emitted from the helper.

"What now?!!" Anger mingled with worries and fear in the only energetic man in this area was put to a halt when the silver haired man falls right in front of a car. The driver's door opened in a split second and a man with black hair, front bangs covering his left eye got out.

"Help me get him into the car...Quickly!!" was the only thing said by Hatori. Kyo did not bother to ask anymore as all his previous questions were all unanswered. With a very audible snort, a loud sigh and a grunt, they heaved Yuki into the back seat. Just in time, Shigure climbed into the front passenger seat, exhausted and pale.

"Hey!!" Kyo's jaw dropped when he sees that he had no choice but to share the back seat with his sworn enemy. Wasting no time, Hatori started the car and sped off before Kyo even had the chance to properly close the door. Throughout the journey, the cat held tight on the unlocked door, fearing that it might opened suddenly and fling him out of the car while the other occupants remained silent.

**Somewhere in the air...**

"Miss, would you like to have Set A or Set B?" A tall and pretty lady asked the passenger near the window but received no response.

"Err…Miss? The air stewardess is asking you which breakfast set would you like," the man sitting next to her asked the lady again, tapping her lightly on the shoulder. She snapped out of her own world and mumbled 'A'. The air stewardess placed a tray on the table unfolded on the lady's lap. The other occupants of the plane had already opened their food container and started eating. A pleasant and delicious smell float throughout the plane but it did not seem to stir the lady's stomach.

"I would eat that if I were you, miss. It's a sin to waste although it is not really my business to say that," her flight 'neighbour' said to the lady. Fingers trembling, she picked up her fork. After two bites, she returned the fork to the container and folded her hands once again back onto her lap. A few drops of clear liquid dripped onto her hands. Her 'companion' sighed.

"Are you finished with that, miss?" The air stewardess asked her an hour later. The lady's head dropped a little and the server took that as a 'yes'. When she took the tray, the elegant lady returned the fold table back to its original place, revealing a pair of hands, moony white, clutching onto a boy's cap and a beige ribbon stripe. The man next to her just smiled helplessly.

The man with brownish black hair, a little longer than shoulder length managed to scribble a word or two in his journal before a weight dropped on his shoulder. The exhausted lady fell asleep with tears flowing continuously.

**In the streets...**

"Hey, did you know? SY is coming this month!"

"Who doesn't know? And his name is not SY! It's YS!"

"No, it's not! His name is SY!"

"Whatever! I wonder what his full name is… No one seems to know…"

"Well, if no one knows, let me make one for him! Shinoru Yomiko!"

"That is so obvious a girl's name! Don't go changing people's name when you don't even know his family's name! His surname should start with a 'Y'!"

"No, it's not! It should be 'S'!"

Thousands of people walked by without paying attention to the two girls yelling at each other in the middle of the pavement, well, perhaps all except one. The pair of eyes was practically glued on to the two girls, following their every movement and steps. While they are still arguing without paying attention to their surroundings, a loud crash was heard. Everyone on the street turned towards the source of the sound. The thick fog of dust caused by the crash slowly settled down, revealing two girls trembling vigorously in the middle of a pale pink force field as everyone looked with their jaws opened. As more of the dust fell away, a car was seen with its front totally wrecked. The person watching the two girls was no where to be found…

**In a studio...**

"Ren-chan, are you free this Saturday? The director wants you to do the make up for that singer coming," said the man with brown eyes which matches with his brownish black hair perfectly. His long hair tied into a thin plait swish back and fort as he walked towards a woman standing far at the corner. She was rather thin and tall woman with her brown hair plaited and wounded around her head, forming a crown. Her pale face nodded as the man came near.

"Who is this singer, Ryuu?" Ren's soft tinkling voiced asked so softly. It was just slightly louder than a whisper. A gentle gust of wind blew by carrying the smell of new spring, however, made the man of early twenties shivered.

"What was that sudden storm, Kaze-chan?" He asked the girl which seems so be enjoying the gust. She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"I told you not to call me that! Once more and I'll mute you for life and even take that earring you're wearing back, this is your last warning, Ryuu! And you haven't answer my earlier question," mocked the girl which facial expression remain unchanged from those teasing and throughout her threaten. Ryuu put his hands up in a sign of surrender and smiled.

"All right, Karen-chan. By the way, the guy's name SY," he said while smoothing his hair messed up by the continuous blowing of wind. Ren, which name apparently shorten for cuteness, stared at the nickname creator demanding for more information. After noticing her silent question, Ryuu shrugged his shoulder and gave her a that's-all-I-know smile.

"He signed the contract with the condition only exposing his initials. No one knows his real name or even his full face. His face was always covered by a half-mask." Ryuu told Karen who listened intently. Although the eyes staring into his was emotionless, he knew that they were pressing him for more.

"Well, though no one had seen his full face before, just half of his face was enough to attract more than half of the world's people to be his fans." Ryuu scoffed. "If they weren't so crazy over him, I guess I'll have more girls around me. This concert is only held for two nights. Fans that are lucky and bought their tickets early could grow really rich overnight for those other fans who didn't manage to get a ticket are willing to pay a fortune to get the ticket. However, many fans wouldn't give up their tickets! It's a bloody battle! Muahaha!" laughed Ryuu maniacally.

SMACK!!

"Idiot, that's not funny!" Karen muttered as the black brown-headed collapsed to the ground with a swell building up on his head. A hand reached up and rubbed the bump. Ryuu got up into a sitting position and smiled gently at the woman who sat down at a nearby chair. Finally her expressionless face showed concern and gentleness.

"You had changed a lot, lovely one…But there are things unchanged and I'm glad about it…"

""I had to…Ryuu," the girl protested, shifting herself in the seat uneasily yet not shown on her face. Little pinkish blush was seen on her pale cheek.

"I'm glad I named you well and your beloved ribbons are going to drop out of you pockets," Ryuu said getting up from the floor and brushed off dust from his body, pointing at a beige piece of ribbon sticking out of her pockets. She took them out without noticing Ryuu walking away. The ribbons in her cupped hands were brought to her chest as a few drops of tears fell to her lap.

**SY's POV**

'_We don't have to let those tears stop us… What's most important is that we try to rise above our weakness.'_

"Excuse me, SY-sama??" I heard a voice calling me. However, I decided to ignore it and concentrate on that melody, that far away voice that had been in my head for two years. It was sweet and warm, comforting and cheering for me throughout these two years. I wouldn't make it here without it but the problem is, I don't know anyone with this voice… It was distant yet familiar…

"Earth to SY-sama!" interrupted the louder voice which I ignored earlier. I wanted to hear that warm, comforting voice again yet that stern voice which was calling me had seemed to chase it away. Knowing that it was gone, I focused on that call, feeling slightly annoyed. It was my assistant, manager, butler, and driver, practically everything except for my friend. He was one of those people who call themselves my 'fans', who doesn't understand me nor could I totally trust but only help me in the other half of my life.

"What do you want, Shiro?" I asked him plainly. One thing that's good about him which made him my assistant was that he wasn't like the other guys who will go crazy over me as if I'm a woman although he collects everything that I throw away or even touched before.

"It's time to get off the plane, SY-sama," Shiro said, annoyed with my previous dreaming. "Did you have another dream about those pretty girls we're going to see here? Don't worry! I'm sure there's plenty!"

"It's not…" I replied dully. Anyone will get used to Shiro's nonsense when you had faced him for two whole years. Sometimes, he gets a bit too much over the line though. As I stepped out of the airplane, a gentle wind carrying the sweet scent of newly bloomed flowers embraces us. The scent was somehow like the voice. I do not know what flower scent nor whose voice was it but it was familiar… Very familiar…

"Ha! Here's our luggage. Be prepared! One you step out the custom gates, you will hear the head splitting screams you love so much!" Shiro teased. Sometimes, I wonder if he would be more popular than me I if he would just sing out to the crowd. Yet, no matter how many times I asked him to be in my place, he would decline it and says it's too hard for him.

"I do not love it!" I stared directly into his black eyes. Following me around for so many years, he learnt that this was the sign for him to go back behind his border line. He smiled and walked in front leading me without another word.

As I breathe in deeply to brace myself to those deadly 'fans' screams', my mind suddenly went blank. What I see with my eyes doesn't seem to register in my brain.

'_Walk on bravely facing your weakness to overcome it…'_

That voice again! Yet it was louder than usual, more like telepathy. The voices before this was more like a memory in my mind but this was totally different. My brain refocused back to the current situation. Ear-splitting screams sharply pierce through my brains. My mind wanted to retreat but…

'_Don't back out…Face it!'_

That voice was firm, clear and strong through the sea of yells. I took another deep breath and walked forward, nodding to the peoples gathered around me. Some girls tried to jump to reach for my face, to touch my face I guess… No! To remove my mask! My hand immediately flew up to my face and pressed my mask tightly on to my face. A few strands of my silver bangs dropped covering my vision slightly as I tried hard to locate a totally white head. My sharp eyes spotted it easily among the black hairs and quickly ran after it. Without wasting precious time, he pushed me into a limousine and sped off. My hand relaxed and fell down to the seats with a dull thud.

"Don't drop your guard so easily! I want to see that face under that mask too, you know!" Shiro snickered.

"You wouldn't. I'll make sure you never have a tomorrow," I mumbled to his teasing.

"Even if I would want to remove your mask, I wouldn't stand a chance. Your reflexes are super fast! By the way, you look a lot nicer with your bangs falling over your eyes. They make you look cooler," Shiro winked. I forced a little smile and silently thought, _'That's how they used to be before I became what I'm now…'_

**I guess that's it! I'm going out for a week, tuition and Japanese classes are starting, Christmas is coming which means more practice on my Christmas piece before the actual day. But I'll try to write as much as I can even when school reopens (3rd January)! Too much ideas is making me spinning in the head but sometimes when you want to write them out, it seems to disappear. Alright! Enough of listening to my excuses! **

**PS: Asan-chan! Sorry for not leaving a review for you stories lately! I will review again in the following chapters!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Twilight Cherry**


	5. Searching for the Unknown

**Tadaima! Docks flying eggs and vegetables from angry, impatient readers**

**Okay! It's my fault! The new year of school is horrible especially when you are in a totally new syllabus. 11 subjects! I'm going crazy! It's my first term break and I think maybe the next time I update will be the next term break which is around May so don't ask me to update faster. I wish to but I can't!**

**Now, my gratitude to reviewers (It had been lesser lately):**

**Tony WildRiver**

**Amorpheous**

**SnowCharms**

**Sesshoumaru's Miko**

**Now back to the story!**

**Arigatou, My Princess chapter 5**

**Searching for the Unknown**

**Normal POV**

It was totally silent in the dressing room. Only the constant ticking of the clock hung on the wall was heard. As the long and short hand of the clock pointed twelve, the knob of the door twisted abruptly. The silent was interrupted with the creaking and shutting of the door, followed by footsteps to the chair in front of a wall-mirror. The man sat down and sighed.

He twiddled with his fingers, flexing his hands but not for long before the door open again. The man did not bother to lift his head up to look at his face-painter, assuming that her eyes are in love shapes, drooling all over and in a few seconds she would squeal and say that he is cute and handsome. But his precognition did not happen. After sometime, he lifted his head and looked at the mirror in front of him. His eyes rounded with shocked.

"You… -" The head of the man fall back as his conscious left him. The lady caught him gently before he fall side ways and placed him back on the chair lightly as if no effort was used. Removing his mask and holding his chin up, her face went so near to his and whispered two inaudible words before moving her hand to his forehead. A blinding light shine throughout the room...

**Lady's POV**

I muttered and apology as I neared his face. His face was smooth and flawless as I could remember. Tears dripped quickly from my eyes and fell on his face as I watched them wet his pale skin. _That's not what you should do now,_ I mentally scold myself. Drying the tears with the back of my sleeve, I laid my hand on his forehead and penetrated his memories deep within him with a heavy and guilty heart…

"_Akito had awakened," the man in black coat said. Another man wearing a loose kimono almost the same age jumped up immediately and rushed through a door as two younger men got up slowly from their seats wobbly. As they reached near the door, the black coat man stopped them._

"_Why not, Hatori?!" the younger man with orange, untidy hair demanded angrily. The memory owner, one of the younger man did not say anything but forcibly pushed Hatori aside but was stopped before he managed to get in the door by the man that went in earlier._

"_What did Akito wants, Shigure?" Hatori enquired the man. The man made the youngsters return to their seats and gestured to his friend to sit as well. Looking at the direction of the door as if he could see through the door, his face dropped._

"_He wants everyone to come to the Main House tomorrow. Everyone including you, Kyo," he looked at the orange-headed boy. The silver haired man looked up, confused. His attention-attracting face was greatly diminished with black markings below his eyes, dirt smudged on his face and his untidy hair which had been like this for the past two days._

"_Me? But why me too?" Kyo asked. The silver haired man absent-mindedly pushed his hair backwards and stared hard at Shigure, wanting more explanations. _

"_How am I supposed to know? He only said that and went back to sleep," Shigure said shaking his head. As the memory owner got up and started towards the door, Hatori stopped him again._

"_It's better to leave Akito now, Yuki. Akito is exhausted and so are you. Go back and clean yourself. Shigure, I'll leave them to you. I have to attend to Akito and get someone to clean the Main House. It was stained with Akito's blood from those cuts on her legs." Hatori replied then without a word more, he went through the door. Yuki tried to follow but stopped when Shigure placed a hand on his shoulder._

"_You had enough for these two days. Let's go home and rest. We'll hear what Akito have to say tomorrow. Come on, Kyo," Shigure motioned to Kyo who was standing behind him and tugged at Yuki's blouse. Yuki moved his feet reluctantly._

_**The next day…**_

_In a considerably large room, twelve people sat comfortably in a circle. Everyone was talking among themselves, wondering why they were summoned and what is going to happen. All of them except two man sitting exactly opposite of each other; Yuki and Kyo._

_The whispering and chattering stopped when the paper door was slide opened by a jet black hair man, Hatori. Akito stood beside him; pale but strong enough to stand on herself. As she shuffled slowly to the middle of the ring, Hatori trailed her steps until she sat down in the middle. Then he hurriedly took the empty space between Yuki and Shigure, his eyes glued to Akito._

"_I asked everyone to come to tell you all a few things," Akito said slowly. Breathing in deeply and looking up with more strength, she continued._

"_I had found the solution to break the zodiac curse. However, the person you all know and love is not willing to break it because it requires one of you to be sacrificed. Therefore, she had left to find a better solution. … is gone," Akito ended sadly. Yuki stared at her with horror while Kyo shouted, "It can't be!!"_

_Everyone started whispering again. Akito took this time to regain her energy and attempted to speak again but no one was paying attention. Hatori raised his hand signaling them to quiet down._

"_She had requested me to seal of the zodiac temporarily while she is away but of coarse it has a price. She had lent me some of her powers to seal away the zodiac curse and to erase her from your memories. I'm sorry," she finished talking when a blinding pale pink light enveloped the room, leaving no time for arguments. A few moments later, the thirteen people forming the ring was found lying down, unconscious while Akito panted tiredly. A clear string of thirteen types of stones hovered in front of her. She took it and kept it in her robes then collapsed into a slumber sleep._

_As the sun began to set, the room dimmed. Hatori began to rise, uncertain of what happened previously but as his mind cleared, he quickly awakened Shigure and another men with long silver hair, face very similar with Yuki's and rushed to Akito's side as the other two woke the others. Akito was quickly revived and sat back in the middle of the ring stubbornly though Hatori urged her to return to her bed._

"_I still have something to say…" she said weakly. She waited patiently as the others rose from their slumber. When everyone was back at their places, she took a deep breath again and spoke._

"_For these two years, your zodiac curse is sealed away. You may do anything you wish within these years but once the seal begins to weaken, you have to come back here," Akito said and went out of the room. Everyone looked confused at the sudden part of lost memories as Yuki desperately tried to remember something, someone important…_

"So that's what happened…" she mumbled. Gently kissing the silver hair man's forehead, she put on his mask again and started her job. After she finished with the make-ups, she combed his swept back hair into how they used to be. Front bangs nearly covering his eyes and a few strands of hair on each side of his delicate face. Smiling at her work, she clapped once and went out of the dressing room as quiet as she had come in.

When the clock strikes five, Shiro burst in, waking the unconscious man in an instant. As he turned to look at his assistant, he saw a man gaping at him.

"WOW!! The make-up artist really is great!" Shiro exclaimed as he saw his responsibility. SY turned immediately to look at himself in the mirror and was shocked.

"It couldn't be… How could she …Where is she?!" he demanded at the man who is still admiring his good looks in the mirror. The white haired man shrugged and said, "No idea… Why?"

"What's her name?" SY nearly shouted.

"Err... Karen, I think. Why?!" Shiro started to demand for explanations which he normally doesn't get. His master frowned hardly as he thought deeply.

"_Karen…That doesn't ring the bell. It couldn't be her. Or maybe she had changed her name… But I don't even know that girl's name…"_ he thought in his mind. Next to him, Shiro looked at him confused and annoyed. _"I'll find her again once I've done here!"_ SY stuck that task in his mind.

**Normal POV**

"Shiro! Hurry up!" the silver haired man rushed his assistant. He paced up and down impatiently as the white haired man hastily stuffed valuable properties into his backpack. SY frowned as Shiro started to stuff clothes.

"We are not running away! As long as we have money, it's sufficient! Move it!" SY barked as he dragged Shiro who is still zipping the bag. The assistant sighed and followed his master as quickly as he could.

"We may not be running away but every single time when you are finding for this non-existent person, we end up going out for a few days!" Shiro snorted at him. SY halted suddenly and looked at the speaker with glaring eyes.

"She exists! I'll find her!" he said determinedly, clenching his fist and gritting his teeth. He began walking again, faster than before to save precious time.

"You don't even know her name or even her face! Where are we going anyway?" Shiro mumbled, trailing behind him. SY walked on without answering, implying to leave him behind if he don't hurry. They came to a stop in front of a dimly-lit building, taller than its neighboring buildings. Bursting into the building, they nearly crashed into a rather round figured man.

"Watch where-- Ah! I'm so sorry, SY-san! What's the rush?" the man asked. Shiro was panting behind SY, cursing him under his breath but SY did not bother to waste more breath on mocking his assistant.

"Manager-san! Just the perfect person! We are looking for a woman named Karen or something like that! Could you tell us where is she?" SY said in one breath and stopped to catch his breath again. The manager man handed them a packet of tissue and they took it gratefully.

"Karen huh? I wouldn't now much about her. Ask the script-writer Ryuu. He knows her best. He's at the seventh floor now. You better hurry if you want to meet him. He is always punctual when it is time for dinner and its way past his dinner time," the man continued as they dried their sweat.

"Thank you! Thank you very much," SY yelled as he dashed off again with Shiro following. The man shook his head and went out of the building muttering, "What a pity for that assistant…"

Cursing the lift for being so slow, SY jabbed numerously at the up button, hoping to quicken the movement of the lift. Shiro however was sitting on the floor, fanning himself and panting like a dog. The sound of a bell being hit once was heard when the lift reached its destined floor. SY rushed out of it like a whirlwind, startling the people on the floor.

"Who is Ryuu? Urgent! Emergency! Where is he??" SY said, practically begging everyone to tell him. Everyone was shocked by the sudden visit of a star and was speechless in amazement. Then everyone turned their attention to a man searching for something under the desk, his brown hair bobbing up and down constantly.

"He is Ryuu??" SY asked as he edged slowly through the mess of boxes and stacks of paper in the office to the table. Hitting his forehead at the edge of the table while he came out of the desk, he rubbed his forehead looking annoyed.

"Who's finding for me? What do you want?" Ryuu mumbled still rubbing his injured forehead. In his other hand held a roughly written script while a blue sapphire ring on his finger glinted momentarily. His left ear was pierced with a matching blue sapphire earring and his hair, although neatly tied back into a plait was covered with dust and spider web.

"We need to talk to Karen-san," Shiro answered his question as Ryuu organized his script on the table. On the mention of the name Karen, Ryuu's head looked up and his eyes glowed angrily.

"Let's discuss this elsewhere, SY," said Ryuu, motioning them to the lift as suspicious eyes of other colleagues watched them all the way to the lift. They followed Ryuu without a word although thousands of questions were welling up inside them. The silence was then broken by the rather consistent sound of the waves hitting the shores as they reached the nearby pier.

"So… What do you want to know about her?" Ryuu turned around and asked SY, looking directly into his eyes. SY seemed to be uncomfortable with his stern gaze and looked out to the sea, thinking.

"Who is she really? She changed her name, right? When did you first met her?" SY asked without stopping, blocking every chance of answering.

"Yes, she did change her name but I do not know her previous name. Karen is the name I gave her. I first met her in the airplane flight to here around one and half years ago." Ryuu answered. SY frowned, unconsciously nodded his head. Ryuu looked at him and asked back, "So why do you want to know about her?"

"He had been looking for this unknown girl ever since he entered the entertainment world. He doesn't even know her name or looks," snorted Shiro as he sank on a nearby bench. SY shot him an angry look and he shrink back, surrendering to his 'friend'.

"Where is she now?" SY asked again at the man. The brown-black haired man looked up into the sky. Moments later he asked, "Is today the full moon?"

"Yes, and you have not answered my question!" The silver haired man replied in annoyance. Ryuu looked at him and blinked in silence.

"Why must I tell you?" he asked plainly. SY seems to be lost for words. As he searched for an answer, Shiro stood up and walked to where the man was standing. Looking up into the sky, he said, "Why are you hiding her anyway? What's your reason?"

"I'm not hiding her! It's just that… You wouldn't understand… Fine! I'll bring you to where she is." Ryuu turned and walked away from the pier to the nearby taxi stand. Halting a taxi, he ushered them into the car and took the front seat. Instructing the driver to head back to the building, he scolded himself silently for being so soft hearted.

When they got back to the building where SY and Shiro firstly found him, they got down and pay the taxi driver. Dragging his feet, Ryuu walked to the car park nearby.

The sound of their footsteps echo throughout the building's car park eerily. Ryuu soon hopped into a sleek black car and waited for the other two to get on. Once they are in, he stepped onto the accelerator hard and sped off into the darkness of the night as the nearby church bell rang signaling that it was already eleven in the night.

**Well! That's all for this term break! Reviews please! I'll get discourage if the reviews are lesser… TT**

**Twilight Cherry**


	6. An Unexpected Yet Predicted Encounter

Sorry it took so long but I've finally finished my second semester exam which leaves me free to write again

**Just kill me, dear reviewers and readers! I know no matter what reasons I give, I had neglected this story too long. Go ahead. Curse me, hit me, smack me, whatever you want…**

**As usual, to my reviewers, I like to thank them:**

**Tony WildRiver**

**kawaiiitahina123**

**mellombror**

**MaryFD**

**softballchica12**

**yi-chan**

**Ok! Back to the story!**

**Arigatou, My Princess chapter 6**

**An Unexpected Yet Predicted Encounter**

**Normal POV**

The spot light from a sleek black car sped through a dark forest road as frightened animals ran deeper into the trees. Inside the car sat a man with chocolate brown hair which was almost black driving the vehicle. Behind him sat another man with silver hair, face half covered by a mask he wore and next to him was his manager, Shiro. Holding a grim expression, the silver hair man crossed his arms as his mind wondered where this guy called Ryuu is bringing them. The engine of the car was the only thing heard as the three men sat in silence.

"Where in the world are you bringing us? She wouldn't be here, right?" Shiro finally broke the silence. "This is in the middle of nowhere!"

"Well, the only Karen I know and the person you are finding comes here every day before the full moon. And I forgot to tell you that you can only meet her after the full moon," Ryuu replied in a flat tone.

"We are to wait the whole night in the car?!" yelled Shiro. "This is crazy, SY-sama! And why after the full moon?"

"No. We don't wait in the car but in a nearby cottage from where she is. There is a force field around the place where she is… She said not to disturb her during this time," Ryuu mumbled the last sentence silently as if he had tried it which gained suspicious looks from Shiro. SY remained silent as the two of them bicker on.

"Then why not look for her after the full moon?!" exclaimed impatient Shiro. "Drive us back to the town, now!"

"If you don't want to miss her, its best you wait near her. She has legs to go around and I do not have a homing device on where she is every time! Besides, I'm not driving back to the town now! It's just too far and I'm not your driver to order around! I'm sure your SY-sama would want to meet her as soon as possible. Be grateful that I had agreed to bring you to meet her instead of ignoring you," the brown black hair man reasoned to the fuming man. Shiro's face turned beet red with anger and was silenced.

"I'm very grateful for all you've done. If she is the person I'm looking for, you shall have anything you wish for that is within my limits," SY said in a polite tone. Ryuu looked at the masked man through the front mirror and meet his serious silver eyes. Though not directly contact, the rebound eye contact was serious and sincere enough for Ryuu to feel awed.

"If you really know her, I would like to know about her past… She was a mysterious one… Remaining silent for the last year and a half when I first met her…" the man bearing the name 'dragon' said softly. "Also, if you are to bring her away, I hope you would let her stay if she wants…"

"If that is you wish… But to tell you the truth, I've come to find her to fill in my empty past… What makes you think I would take her away?" an amused SY asked.

"I don't know. It just doesn't seem to be her place here so I've always have the feelings that she would leave one day…" the driver said grimly. _"It was never my place too from the beginning but with her here, it somehow felt nearer to home…"_

"Where are you from anyway?" Ryuu suddenly asked the silver hair man. The latter looked up and his eyes met the driver's through the mirror again.

'Japan…Isn't it obvious by my name?' was his answer.

……**.**

"Get in…" Ryuu roughly ushered the white haired man and the masked man into a homey cottage of pale gold straw roof and brick walls with vines of roses and morning glory creeping over them. Inside, everything was spick and span, equipped with city stuff but not too much to erase the country feel. Ryuu then threw some log into the fireplace and lit it with a match, warming the room in an instant. Though there is a bright bulb shining in the hall, the reddish flickering fire light was comforting.

"You two take the rooms. I'll sleep down here…" Ryuu said suddenly to the two men standing quietly, enjoying the warmth spreading from the fire.

"Eh! How can we possibly impose such thing? As the host, you should take the bed!" exclaimed SY but received a sharp poke from Shiro. The brown black haired man laughed soundlessly as SY lectured Shiro on manners.

"It's ok… I prefer natural warmth rather than electricity-warmed bed. Beside, I don't think you friend there would be brave enough to sleep down here alone and I can't let you sleep down here. The bugs and mosquitoes will love your smooth skin. There are two bedrooms so you both can enjoy your own private space…" Ryuu explained, laughing slightly.

"Go to bed. Tomorrow, you guys are going to accompany me to the woods if you want breakfast!" ordered the man in charge strictly which made the white hair man stood straight and marched robotically upstairs, SY laughing softly behind.

Around an hour to midnight, SY woke up abruptly. His throat was as dry as the desert and he was panting for breath though the nightmare wasn't exactly scary. Dragging his feet as quiet as he could, although he know Shiro would not wake up even there is a rock and roll band in his room, he went downstairs. He fumbled in the dark and found a tap. After quenching his thirst, his eyes which were already accustomed to the dark saw that the coach where Ryuu should be sleeping was empty. He saw a dark figure outside the house and walked silently towards the door. The heavy-looking oak door opened without a creak which amazed the silver haired man. The full moon's serene glow shined on the man looking upon it, making his features sharper. Noticing that he was being watched, he turned around.

"Well, not used to hard bed?" the man asked his observer who was leaning against the door. Standing upright, SY scoffed, "I've slept on worse but that's not it. What are you doing here?"

"Admiring the moon?" he replied with a shrug. He sat down on the damp earth and the silver followed. There were a few minutes of silence as the two men looked at the moon. It was a sight where many girls would swoon and drool over though the two men were rather like chocolate and silver.

"Where did you first met her?" SY questioned abruptly. The 'dragon' jumped by his sudden question that broke the peaceful silence. "On the plane from Tokyo to here. She was so broken down that she slept on my shoulder unknowingly, crying. My sleeve was nearly soaked. Later after the plane landed, I saw her wandering on the streets with her luggage and as soon as I was about to call to her, she fainted. I brought her to the hospital and I took a liking on her so I had been helping her out since. She was a real klutz and a crybaby at first but after every full moon since she came, she became colder and colder."

"So she came from Japan too?" SY asked. The reply he received was 'I don't know'. Ryuu shifted slightly and sighed. "She never told me much. What's more, she made me swore to never reveal her secrets which I think I only know a handful."

"She might be the one I'm searching for… Why does she come here every full moon?" SY asked curiously. The brown haired man shook his head and made an annoyed sound. "I swore never to tell."

Silver eyes with a mysteriously deep emptiness stared at the man with a grim expression. Then, he returned his gaze to the moon. He closed his eyes and listened to the rustling sound of the leaves blown by the wind. His eyes suddenly snapped open as he heard a faint 'chink' sound.

"What was that? There was this 'chink' sound…" he asked the man beside him. Ryuu showed a confused face to the man as the silver stood up. Pointing towards the trees that run rather closely together he said, "It came somewhere from there, I think…"

"Must be your imagination," the man with brown eyes to match his hair chuckled weakly. SY eyed him with the corner of his eyes and strained his ears again. Not too long, he heard it again. He smiled mischievously. "She's there…"

"No. Of course not. That's the cows' field. I think what you heard must be the bells around the neck of the cows," Ryuu replied him in a voice that wavers ever so slightly. SY started walking towards the trees but a brown hand stopped his track. "Don't go near it. It's not safe."

"Why is a cows' field unsafe?" SY smirked. He left the man behind to stutter as he proceeded towards the trees. Running as quickly as he could so that the man behind him could not stop him, he came to an area where a massive number of cherry blossoms trees were planted closely together, enclosing a large area. He stopped to catch his breathe as Ryuu caught up with him. Before he could go further, that strong brown hand caught his elbow again, shaking his head as his brown ponytail swished from side to side.

"Don't… It's no use. You can't go in without getting bounced back out. There's a force field around it," he said in a grave voice. SY looked at him for a moment and asked suspiciously. "You've tried? I don't see anything…"

"Yeah, I've tried, alright! And I was flung to that tree there. The force field is just before the cherry blossoms." The man replied angrily, face slightly blushing with shame. Ignoring his guide's warning, SY proceeded towards the cherry blossoms cautiously. When he was few inches away from the tree that bloom pink during spring, he extended a hand and held it in front of him slowly.

"Look here! You shouldn't touch that thing! It's dangerous! Karen wouldn't like it either!" The man trying to pursue him continuously but to no prevail. SY walked on in a trance when he suddenly stopped, palm halting at what seems like a invisible barrier. Ryuu sucked in his breath and held it for a moment, waiting for something to happen. SY closed his eyes momentarily and slowly applied pressure on his hand, pushing the barrier gently. The invisible blockage shimmer suddenly as the silver haired guy's hand glowed pink before settling down back into darkness with the full moon shining brightly above.

"What did you do?" asked an amazed man. SY shrugged before looking back at his hand. "Must be the curse getting stronger…"

"What curse??" Ryuu prodded suspiciously. The lean man turned his head sharply to the other man before mumbling 'nothing'. Stepping into the empty space between two humongous cherry blossoms, he turned back and looked at the man standing confusedly like a tree. "Are you coming?"

"What? Oh yeah!" he spluttered after coming back down from his world of questions about this guy and Karen. They walked silently on green moss without talking, noticing that the air was colder than before.

"Hey, don't stop in the middle- ," Ryuu suddenly whispered to SY as he bumped into the silver haired man because he stopped too abruptly before stopping in middle sentence. His eyes and mouth went big as they saw a house rather similar to the house outside but was surrounded by a large moat filled with frozen ice. The layer of ice shimmered coldly in the moonlight as the 'chink' sound heard by the lean man grew louder. Walking around the moat, they found out that behind the cottage, the moat was actually a large lake. Hidden by some trees, they saw a girl in pink with long brown hair tied with a blonde ribbon into a half ponytail standing in a elegant yet graceful pose in the middle of the ice, chocolate brown eyes looking intently at the full moon.

"That's her…I've never seen that dress before… It's magnificent!" Ryuu whispered but was hushed by SY. As graceful as a swan, she skated and turned in a series of complex series, movement never abrupt but changes like a clam, flowing stream. Her pink dress which was knee-length flowed gently like water ripples as she continued to skate. The boys watched in awed as she continued to leap and turn like a professional.

"_Watch carefully… This is the dance of the dragons, one of the most beautiful yet dangerous things to do."_

SY's eyes grew rounder and rounder as he remembered something from the past before rushing to the girl yelling "NO!! Don't do it!"

The girl fell with a thud, head hitting the ice hard, surprised by the sudden exclamation. SY ran to her, nearly slipping a few times on cold ice but before he managed to reach her, she got up quickly and made a quick hand motion which caused the silver haired man to fall forward, unconscious. With extreme speed, she skated to the man just moments before he hit the hard surface of the ice, skidding under him to cushion him from the impact.

"Karen!" Ryuu yelled from the edge of the lake. Looking up at the man that called her with blank eyes, she saw a worried expression on the man's face. All the questions he wanted to ask and all the answers he wanted vanished from his mind as concern washed them away. Lifting the lean man easily by the elbows, she skated to where Ryuu was, dragging the unconscious man gently.

"Help me get him into the house…" her voice was smooth as if nothing happened but was rather strained, probably because of the fall and the sudden appearance of the man. Ryuu lifted the man and got him onto his back but look back at the girl removing her skates.

"Err…I can't walk on ice or skate, Karen," he pointed out that the house was across the ice. Karen finished removing her shoes and brought him to the area where the door was without looking at the guys once. Clapping her hands twice, ice melted and a wooden bridge to the door appeared, enabling the man to carry the unconscious across, the brown haired girl following behind. With a casual wave, the water which seeped to either sides of the bridge when the ice melted flow back over the bridge before freezing again.

"Put him on the coach…" She said, voice with slight hint of anger, as she stowed her shoes away. She grabbed a face towel hanging on the rack outside a door before entering it. Ryuu heard the trickle of water before she exited the door holding the face towel, dampened. Karen laid the towel on the forehead of the unconscious man's head, the back of her hand brushing against his cheek so quickly yet softly, it was as if a butterfly fluttered by. She then walked to a nearby table as Ryuu sat at another couch.

"Aniue? Yes… Please call him back… Yes… I'll see you soon…" The girl muttered to the cell phone. Ryuu looked up at the girl walking to them, a thousand questions dancing in his mind but he knew better than to ask her. Karen stopped at the side of the couch, trembling slightly, before kneeling down next to the unconscious man. Her pale hands reached out for the silver haired man's face, removing the mask. She heard a gasp from Ryuu as she uncovered the mask to show the beauty beneath. Hovering an inch above his head, she took a deep breathe before pressing her glowing hand completely on his head, covering his bangs and eyes.

"Yuki… When you open you eyes, you will forget everything that happened tonight. The head of the family will call you in the morning and you are to go back to his side immediately," Karen mumbled, voice slightly wavering. After she removed her glowing hand from his face, she gently kissed his white cheek before putting the mask back on. Ryuu looked with round eyes.

"What did you do? Is he your boyfriend?" He finally found his tongue to ask the girl. Karen looked at the man, blinking for awhile as she considered what to reply. She bit her lips as her eyes strayed from the man's consistent gaze.

"I just suppressed his memory for the time being. And he's not my boyfriend…" She finally confessed slowly, dropping her head, face red from embarrassment. Ryuu eyed her suspiciously, "Why you suppress his memory? You even know his name? I heard that he had been looking for you for quite some time…"

"I know him from long ago. As to his memory, I can't tell you why but it's for his own good. I know he had been searching for me… Just didn't think he would find me that fast. But it's also a good thing…." She said and ended whispering to herself but still audible to Ryuu's sharp ears. The man opened his mouth again to prod further but was stopped by the girl.

"Please don't ask anymore…. I've already told you more than I suppose to…" The girl silenced him as tears threatened to fall. She laid her hands on her chest to calm herself before looking back at the man. "Please don't tell anyone about what happened today or any day you saw something unusual… "

"I know, I know… You always say that," Ryuu replied. _'She probably would erase my memory anyway by then…' _The brown haired man thought quietly now that he discovered her ability.

"You should head back now. He'll leave tomorrow," Karen said, getting up and wiping her damp eyes. Ryuu lifted the man and followed the girl to the door just about the time she removed ice from the bridge. She then trailed behind Ryuu until the barrier of cherry blossoms. Lifting her pale hands, she gently stroked the silver hair and sleeping face once before they disappear into the darkness outside….

**I'll understand if you are too angry to leave a review. I think the next update would not be so long, I hope… Should be around November…**

**Twilight Cherry**


	7. Forgive me…

**Well, I promised that I will update by November didn't I? So here it is.**

**My reviewers, my full gratitude that you still leave reviews for this so irresponsible writer:**

**geniusgurl.777**

**kouga's older woman**

**Don't you think it's a little mean to me to have just two reviewers even if I update late?**

**Story time!**

**Arigatou, My Princess chapter 7**

**Forgive me…**

**Normal POV**

A small movement on the sofa made it squeaked like a rubber duck under the weight but that did not catch the attention of the man with brown hair at the dining table. His brown eyes were blank together with his expressions as his mind ran through everything that happened just hours ago.

'_Karen knew about this guy. This guy might also know her but just don't remember or not allowed to remember… So, his real name is Yuki…That's what the 'Y' stands for… What about the 'S'… Karen is going back to where she came from soon…' _Every single statement he thought about repeated again and again like a stuck video tape. But the only line that manage to stick to his head an echo again and again was the last line…

"She is going back to where she came from soon…" Ryuu mumbled to himself unconscious of what he was doing. Another loud squeak and someone mumbling without stopping from the sofa finally managed to pull Ryuu from his waking dream. He got up silently and walked over to the silver haired man whose face was covered with a layer of sweat. The perspiration made him seemed to glow in the dim moonlight entering from the window.

"Don't… Please no…" SY plead. Ryuu watched as the man called Yuki struggled in his dream. Finally, when his mumbling and muttering starts to turn into yelling, he shook him awake before his voice wakes the other man upstairs. 'Trouble' would be the word if Shiro came down and asked why is his friend yelling and tossing on the sofa. He wouldn't even know what to explain.

"Ryuu…" The silver eyes were wide with shock. His pale hand gripped strongly on the brown haired guy's shoulder, trembling. His breathing was in gasps but after some time, he straightened himself; releasing his vice grip on the larger man and wiping of the beads of perspirations.

"You ok?" Ryuu asked, looking intently on the man slumped on the sofa. The latter's eyes closed as he leaned back on the sofa, taking in deep breathe before replying the question without opening his eyes, "Yeah… Just had a bad dream…"

"Want to share?" The black eyes belonging to the brown haired man glinted slightly with curiosity. He looked at the motionless man for awhile before he mumbled, "It's ok if you don't want to talk. I just thought talking to someone would make you feel better. I'm sorry for prodding around…"

"No… It's not like that. Please don't feel offended but it's just some childhood trauma. It's rather embarrassing to tell it out…" Yuki quickly cut the man's apologies. He smiled a little, hoping the guy who had been so nice was not angry. He was relieved when his smile was returned with a grin.

"What am I doing here? I thought I should be in the room, sleeping," Yuki looked around, registering in his head that he was in the hall. The corner of the grinning face dropped a little as he asked that question. Ryuu looked out the window so that he would not see in his eyes that he was lying and breathing deeply so that his voice would not tremble, he said "You fell asleep just now when we were outside looking at the moon. I brought you in."

"Oh… I'm sorry for causing so much trouble," The silver haired man bowed in apology, suspecting nothing. Relieved, Ryuu kept his fingers crossed, wishing and praying hard that he would not ask more. He did not. Instead he looked out of the window at the dim full moon in silence. The brown haired man join the silver haired on the sofa, sitting like just hours earlier, side by side. The both of them sat there without talking as the time passed slowly. Soon, the gentle chime of the clock on the wall told them that it was six in the morning. The sky was slowly brightening.

"I better go clean myself up," Yuki muttered, getting up from the sofa and went upstairs. Ryuu got up and head to the bathroom downstairs before preparing breakfast. An hour later, Yuki came down cleaned and changed with Shiro, still half asleep although he was dressed. The white haired man eyes snapped wide open as the smell of pancakes and honey wafted to the stairs.

"I thought you said we have to follow you in to the woods to get breakfast!" He complained, annoyed by being tricked.

"I have some food stored here. You wouldn't have slept so much if we find for food. So are you eating or you still wanted to hunt for food in the woods?" Ryuu replied sarcastically. Shiro immediately shot to the table, his fork and knife in hands as soon as their host placed a plate of pancakes and honey in front of him. Yuki apologized quietly for his rudeness but was brushed off by Ryuu.

"It's alright. I've seen enough people to know which are good and which are bad," Ryuu muttered, eyeing the white haired man as he gobbled down his food. He and the silver haired man sat down and ate quietly. All their motions were stopped suddenly as a cell phone rang through the constant clink clanking of fork and knife.

"…… Yes… Yes…" Ryuu watched as Yuki mumbled just two 'yes' before snapping the phone shut. Shiro and Ryuu looked at him with questioning looks.

"Hurry up and eat. We have to go back," He told his manager before turning to the brown haired man, "I'm sorry for all the trouble you had gone through to bring me to see this girl I supposedly be looking for but I have to go. Can you take us back after this immediately?"

"WHAT?!! After all we have gone through??" Shiro yelled before he was muffled with pancake stuffed into his mouth by the man beside him. Ryuu, though bursting with a thousand questions, kept his mouth sealed.

"The head of the family had summoned me back. I have to be by his side as soon as possible," Yuki explained without looking up from his plate of breakfast. Ryuu and blinked confusedly as Yuki ate quickly. Shiro followed his example immediately without a word, expression somber and alert compared to his previous half-asleep look.

"Ohh…" Ryuu said, not understanding a single thing. He waited for a second before continue eating his breakfast, sighing silently for being kept in the dark by Karen, Yuki and Shiro. After breakfast, Yuki ran up the stairs two steps at a time to gather his things while Shiro waited downstairs.

"I'm sorry for being rude to you. Thank you for everything you have done for SY-sama…" Shiro mumbled awkwardly; face red with embarrassment before he went to pack his things.

'_He called him SY-sama…' _Ryuu stood there silently, wondering if this man knew more about Yuki than him or just used to running of before they met the girl if there is a emergency call from the head of the family or whatsoever like this. As he pondered on, the both of them came down with the little bag they brought along. The silver haired man smiled sadly, "We're ready to go back to town."

"Sure. Get on the car," Ryuu replied flatly. The drive out of the countryside was a silent journey.

……**.**

The air was damped with rain and the blowing north wind brought an aura of winter though the snow would not fall for another few months. All around the Main House, trees were turning orange and brown. A man with sleek black hair covering his left eye looked blankly out to the sky from his house. He did not look down from the vast blue sky although he heard a muted scrunching sound walking towards him. Finally, he dropped his head and prepared to face the irritants who called themselves as 'best friends'. He froze, eyes blinking slowly, wondering if it was just a mirage or reality he is seeing. The wind blew coolly towards the man, carrying the scent of the person, tearing open the half-healed wound of his heart.

"Oyasashiburi, Hatori-san…" That sweet and gentle voice pierced through the man's heart like a thousand spears although it was no louder than a whisper. Half of him wanted to run but his other half wanted to stay. He bit his lips until he tasted blood, digging his fingernails into his palms until he felt the pain before he acknowledged the woman with honey brown hair just off her shoulders. "Oyasashiburi, Kana…"

……**.**

"The plane will be arriving at Tokyo International Airport in 10 minutes. Please remain seated and do not unlatch your seat belts until the seat belt lights are switched off…" The air stewardess announced, interrupting Yuki's thoughts. While his assistant slept through the flight, he cracked his head on reasons he was summoned home. As he remembered, he still had half a year to do anything he wants before the curse returns.

'_Why?'_ Yuki frowned. He clenched his teeth, not bothering the white haired man sitting up straight complaining non-stop as the plane declined. _'I was so close to finding that person! And this time, I'm so convinced that it is the person I'm looking for! Damn!'_

"Oii! Time to get down! Are you going to tell me now that you're not going home and you're going to find your mysterious girl again? Well, you're on your own! I had enough of your crazy searching!" Shiro snapped angrily. The silver haired man just turned a deaf ear and walked down the aisle. He put on a blank expression while he claimed his baggage, Shiro nagging by his side.

'_He's becoming more and more like that damn cat!' _Yuki squeezed his anger down to stomach. It would not be good if he lose his temper in the airport full of people, especially when he is 'popular'. _'But all these being a star and all the stuff is coming to an end so why bother? No… It's still unwise to cause trouble…'_

He continued to reason with himself, ignoring the pants as Shiro finally nagged long enough to lose his breathe. They were just heading out to the taxi line when a black car drove right in front of them.

"Look where-" The white haired man stopped his comment just in time as he recognized the driver. He quickly bowed in respect and apologized as loudly as he could so that the man in the car could hear through the thick car glass.

"Get in! We don't have all day!" The driver barked. Yuki got in instantly while Shiro loaded the baggage as fast as he could before claiming the back seat, sliding in and closing the door as quietly as he can.

"Thank you for your hard work, Shiro. Welcome home, Yuki." The black haired man greeted in a rather strained tone as he stomped on the accelerator, speeding and weaving through the road expertly. Shiro shifted uncomfortably. After ensuring that the silver haired man was not going to reply, he answered the greeting as not to be rude. "Not at all, Hatori-sama. I am glad to be of the Sohma family's service."

"Akito told you to pick us?" Yuki asked Hatori, looking straight at the horizon. The sun was setting and the sky was painted with a beautiful mixture of purple, orange and yellow. The man merely nodded stiffly, focusing on the road as he pressed the accelerator more for more speed. They sped through the traffic towards the mountains where their destination lay: Sohma Main House.

……**.**

The woman smiled a little awkward smile at the man looking at her. She looked back into his black eyes. The first time she saw this man, his eyes were cold and emotionless, like little black pebbles. When she left, they held a tortured looked, mingled with grief and slight relief. Now, the black eyes glinted with shocked and fear. She finally tore her gaze from him and walked up to him.

"Are you going to invite me in?" She asked the stunned man. Snapping from his train of thoughts, he moved aside, giving space to the lady. She removed her shoes and daintily stepped on the wooden floor. He went into the house and she followed.

"Why are you here at the Main House?" The man questioned silently as he served tea before kneeling opposite her. She took the cup of tea without looking at the man. She sipped a little, taking her time. The man waited patiently for her answer. At last, she looked up at the man with a crooked smile, somewhat looking forced. The man blinked; his mouth which was in a straight grim line dropped when he noticed her slightly reddish eyes.

'_She had been crying… Perhaps a day ago…'_ He unwarily thought. When he realized, he quickly pushed that away, focusing on what she was going to answer. She looked at him in silence, still smiling that weird smile, hoping that he would ask another question. In the end, she lost the patient contest and looked down. She bit her lips as she thought of how to explain while the black haired man waited quietly.

"I came back to work here again… If you don't mind, Hatori-san…" She said in a quavering voice, biting her lips again as soon as she finished answering, never lifting her head to face the man as she answered. She picked up the cup again and drank deeply to choke down the sob lodged in her throat. She breathed in deeply, determined not to break down in front of the man. It would look so pathetic, crying in front of a man who is going to be your boss, a man who is as cold as ice, always emotionless.

'_He would think that I'm a crybaby or something…' _She mentally scolded herself to prevent those tears from erupting. She did not look up at his face, concentrating on blinking the tears away while he sat thinking at what she said.

"And why are you back here to work? I heard from your friends that you married a guy who lives in Hokkaido three years ago… Why not find a job nearer to you husband?" Hatori asked more. The lady flinched when the words 'married' and 'husband' came out from the man's barely moving mouth. She bit her trembling lips, refusing to carry her head to face the man.

"I… divorced… a year ago…" She whispered in a broken voice, silver droplets falling on her hands folded on her lap. Without a warning, she launched herself at the man across her, clutching the front of his white shirt. The lady broke down and sobbed. The suddenly tackled man was shocked but quickly recovered, stroking her brown hair cautiously.

'_Of course I did not transform… Whatever Akito did to us is still functioning for another month…' _He realized. _'It's good that she still doesn't remember our past but it's better not to get too close again…'_

"Kana…-san…" Hatori quickly added the affix, pushing the lady away gently from his wet shirt back to her former position. He handed her a white handkerchief which she took gratefully, drying her eyes. Hatori waited for her to calm down. He was about to open his mouth to refuse her request for a job when the paper door was slide opened suddenly.

"Hatori… I want you go to the airport to pick Yuki and Shiro," another black haired man interrupted quietly. Hatori stood up immediately and bowed before the man, "Yes, Akito…"

"Go now. They should be arriving in half an hour time. Don't worry. I won't do anything to her," Akito said to the man who looked at him with worries filled in his eyes. Hatori went out immediately without another word, obeying the head of the Sohma family. Once the door was slide closed, Akito walked over to Hatori's place and knelt there, facing Kana. For some forgotten reasons, Kana felt herself fearing this man.

"Okaidinasai, Kana." The woman looked at the man, shocked by the sudden greeting. She wanted to return the greeting but her mouth just wouldn't cooperate with her. Finally, wrenching her mouth open, she managed to stutter a reply. "Tadaima, Akito-sama."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything to you…" Akito said quietly at the tensed up woman. She tried to calm herself, taking deep breathes into her lungs. She wondered why she felt so uneasy with him. '_Did something that had happened in the past? Or is it his aura?'_

"You don't remember." Akito said silently, answering her thoughts. She was once again startled by his voice but tried to remain as calm as possible. Kana was certain she did not ask any questions out loud. Perhaps he is just talking about another thing.

"I'm sorry. What did I forgot?" She asked timidly, voice trembling slightly. She looked at his pale face without bringing her head up and swore that he smiled. Attracted, she brought her head up to properly look at him. She was rather surprised for she expected an evil smile or something similar but never had she thought she would see him smile sadly. His eyes were filled with sorrow, deeper than even Hatori's and they carry a tortured look.

"It's not your fault. We erased your memory," Akito replied in a matter-of-factly, the sadness never once leaving his expressions. Kana was shocked at the answer. '_When did they erase my memory?_ _I'm sure that I have not lost my memories at all…'_

"I would return you memories but I am sure someone would not like it. You would not like it either… I had done some terrible things to both of you and would like to sincerely apologize," Akito said humbly, bowing low with his head on the flooring. The lady confused and awed by such respect froze in motion and thoughts.

"Please Akito-sama! I do not deserve such respect! Who am I to forgive the head of the Sohma family? Please rise!" Kana begged, the fear she felt earlier in her growing every minute. Even if something in the past had hurt her physically or feelings, no Sohma from the 'outer' of the Sohma estate should receive such respect from the head.

"I'm sorry for you to bear this but I had to apologize properly. I would not make it harder for you," Akito rose from the floor and walked to the door, sliding it open to let the wind blow in. Kana was still swirling in her thoughts and fear of being punished by others if they ever know about this. She mustered her courage to ask Akito meekly, "I would sincerely forgive Akito-sama for anything that he had done in my past even if I don't remember…"

"Thank you," Akito gratefully said. He looked into the graying sky with a somber expression. Kana turned on her knees to face the exterior of the house where Akito was facing. Gathering the last of her courage, she asked, "May I know what happened and why am I forgiving Akito-sama?"

"I told you that you wouldn't like it and he would not approve of it too. If you insist, I will return your memories but you must first promise me that you would not blame anyone even yourself…" Akito muttered. Kana blinked, wondering if she really wanted her memories back even if it is unpleasant. After some time, she decided that she would accept her past and promised him. Placing his palm on her forehead, a purple light glow from his palm momentarily before tears trailed down her covered eyes, signaling the return of her memories.

"Hatori…" She muttered through her silent tears. Akito quickly reminded her about the promise of not to blame anyone. She brought the handkerchief her past lover gave her just moments ago to dry her eyes, thanking Akito for returning her memories again and again while the latter apologized once again for the things that had happened. After Kana had recollected herself, she felt the missing gap in her heart lifted and herself braver to ask the head of the family why.

"Why I oppose to marriage among the ones cursed with the zodiac curse?" Akito asked bitterly. He turned to face Kana, closing the door behind him and sitting down at his seat again. "I just want to protect my sister…"

**November update done!! Although it is almost November end! At least it is still November! The next update should be in December or January. I would not promise December because a lot of things to be done in December! Christmas is coming! And also my birthday!! But I will try my best! Perhaps I will update on Christmas or on my birthday!**

**Twilight Cherry**


	8. Going Home

**Yeah! I'm back again. It seems like I passed the deadline a little too much. Oh well, I AM A LAZY GIRL!! Sorry. I can't help it!**

**Am I so bad in updating until I don't deserve any reviews? I am so grateful to DragonFire Princess, my sole reviewer.**

**Oh well. I deserve it.**

**Arigatou, My Princess chapter 8**

**Going Home**

**Normal POV**

The tainted windows blocked most of the sunlight from entering into the car but it was still slightly glaring as Yuki gazed into the setting sun. Their trip back to the Sohma Main House was a silent one but he could sense that Hatori was feeling anxious, which he had no reason to pry. He was happy enough not to be bombarded with a hundred questions and the white haired man which he knew as the most talkative person sealed his lips shut. Shiro does not really care about the fact that all the zodiac members are his superior but he respected the doctor very much.

'_Just like onii-san… I just don't understand why Shiro is so happy to know about the curse. Not that it would benefit him much anyway… Well, perhaps the money is what he need…'_ Yuki unconsciously thought. The silver haired man shook off that thought and returned to the question in his head before. _'Why did Akito wanted us come back immediately?'_

The car screeched to a stop before he could think deep into the problem. He sighed internally when he saw the huge entrance of the Sohma Main House. The driver turned and looked directly into the silver eyes of his cousin. "Akito should be in my house. I'll park the car. Shiro, take Yuki's bag and put it somewhere. You're free to go back to your house after that."

"Yes, Hatori-sama." The man answered and bustled out of the car to get Yuki's luggage. Yuki opened the door slowly and stepped out lightly, not at all enthusiastic to meet the man which had placed a scar on his past. He strolled slowly into the large compound, choosing the longest route to the doctor's house as he heard the black car's engine zoomed away.

**Akito POV**

"Kana… Go in and wash your face. Hatori would be back soon. You'll know what to tell him…" I forced a little smile, hoping it would not look too scary or menacing. She smiled in return, a kind and gentle smile. Perhaps it's a good sign.

"Akito-sama… Pardon me for saying this. Everyone says that Akito-sama is a strict and harsh person but I think you are being strictest and harshest towards yourself…" The woman said that to me before sliding the paper door that would lead her deeper into the large house.

I know that. From the very start, I had vowed to protect _her_ from harm and unhappiness. I had failed once and will not let _her_ suffer anymore…

"Akito…" That voice jerked me out of my head. That particular voice which I remembered so well because some time ago, when it was less deep and higher pitch, that was the same voice that plead me to let him out from that dark room. It was something I had to do, to protect _her_. To keep _her_ away. Which I had failed pathetically…

"Yuki…" I saw him flinched a little when I muttered his name. The tone of evil which I had practiced so many years before to make them fear me vanished easily as it had come to me. I was always slightly proud of myself because when I had decided on something, I would try my very best to achieved it. But somehow, when _she_ was involved, that determination just dissolved into thin air.

"Why did you ask to come back? I thought we still have a month before the curse return." He questioned me in a much more relaxed tone but his eyes were cautious and wary. He reached up to his face and removed that silver mask which had hidden his face from the outside. I smiled as kindly as I could, looking deep into those silver eyes before answering the silver haired boy. "Because I was asked to."

"By whom?" He asked more. I shook my head stiffly and stood up slowly. "Someone you should not _have_ known."

**Yuki POV**

"Anyway, stay here for this month. It will be over soon…" Why would I listen to someone who used to abuse me, locked me in a dark room which traumatized me even now? Why is he saying those things which I don't understand at all? But for some reason, Akito seem to be a different person. Like the Akito we used to know, the Akito I used to know, had disappear into thin air and this kinder someone which I can place a little trust in guy in his place, taking his body. My body reacted automatically when he stood, a reflex action. "Okaidinasai, Yuki…"

"Tadaima…" I muttered to his back as he walked out of Hatori's house. I wondered why in the world I even said 'I'm home' when this is not my home at all. I didn't even want to set foot into this house again. Yet, here I am just because Akito summoned me on someone order. As long as I had lived, which is nearing 23 years, I had never hear or seen Akito received orders from anyone. Only he issues the orders.

"Perhaps Akira-sama…" I found myself saying out loud when I scanned through the whole Sohma family for someone who is more powerful than Akito. But Akira-sama is already dead so who could be the one ordering Akito around? I walked slowly to the place I used to call 'home' and saw that my bags were already there. I silently thanked Shiro for his hard work these couple of years and felt glad for him and myself. He need not tolerate my childish behavior and I need not listen to his endless speeches.

"I will not need you anymore…" If anyone passes by this moment, they might think I had gone mad, talking to nothing but they would not be able to see that silver mask wrapped in silver satin. The mask which I had hid behind for this one year and eleven months…

**Karen POV**

"Ryuu, I have to go. Thank you for all these time." I said to the brown haired man. He must somehow figured out a little or perhaps just used to it so he did not put on a surprised look.

"Must you go?" He whined slightly. I smiled at him cheerfully, nodding my head gently. I reached over the table and patted his brown hair. "I had run away for almost two years. It's time I return."

"Then, please come visit me sometime. Even if you don't have the time, please remember me. That name 'Karen' you can keep it. It'll be your special name where only I can call." He tried hard to sound optimistic but I could hear the slight waver in his voice. I smiled sadly at him, admiring his bravery to stay strong. For the past two years, I had learnt from him how to stay strong. A minute of silence passed through between us before his head droop, his bangs hiding his eyes.

"Thank you very much, Ryuu…" I stroked his cheek, wiping off tears from the slightly damp eyes. I lifted his chin and looked seriously into his eyes. "You must stay strong!"

"Pfft… Hahaha…" He suddenly burst out laughing, which initially shocked me for an instance. Did the waiter put something weird into his food? He clutched his stomach, laughing harder.

"What? Are you alright, Ryuu?" My hands trembled over him as he started to shiver, trying to control his laughter. I gently patted his back. After sometime, he finally calmed down enough and gulped down most of him water, exhausted from excessive laughing.

"Sorry but your looks when you are serious is just hilarious!" He chuckled as I looked at him blankly. "Heh? That's what you laughing about?"

"Sorry! I know I shouldn't laugh but I've never seen you so serious. You look like a child who had just been forbidden from going to the playground or something, pouting like that. It's so not like you, the expressionless Karen I know." I raised my brow at him.

"Was I that bad these past years?" He nodded solemnly. I sighed both in relief and happiness. Ryuu can be such a child sometimes and he's saying I am like a child. But I was glad he was alright. "I'm sorry if I had been such a poker face as long as you had known me. I had a lot on my mind. I wasn't like this before. You would be surprised. Here, I'll show you my picture before!"

"Neh… Are you ever going to tell me your real name?" He smiled as he looked at my picture, taken perhaps three years ago. The 'me' in the picture was smiling happily holding a basket of red ripe strawberries, taken somewhere in the woods.

"I have too many names. You can keep that…" I said after considering awhile. He looked at me suspiciously. "Many names? Don't tell me I have been keeping a criminal-on-run with me these years?"

"No… Certainly not. My official name is Honda Tohru…" I told him quietly. He blinked at the choice of my words. "That's a nice name but it sounds like a boy's name."

"I know that. My parents chose it."

I just smiled like the 'me' in the picture. I haven't smiled so happily for these two years. I felt lighter as I feel the guilt lessen a little. A little more then it will vanish completely…

**Ryuu POV**

I walked her to the boarding room, biting my lips until I could taste the metallic and salty taste of blood. In my mind, I was yelling at myself for being such a coward. As she turned around, I could not look into her eyes, those chocolate brown eyes, fearing that I would break down if I did. I can't cry here!

"I think this is it, Ryuu…" This would be the last time I'm hearing her voice for awhile. Perhaps she would not even visit or call as she had said. She always had been a weird girl from the start. However, when she proceeded towards the door, I unconsciously extended my hand and pulled her to a more empty area.

"I… I love you!" I blurted. There! I had finally said it before it's too late. She had always reminded me to do things before it's too late. She looked at me in surprised and shocked but soon recovered. I can see in her expression that she was going to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Ryuu…" She said silently. I was impressed with myself for being able to predict her moves. Before I can think any further, she did something I could not expect. She kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, Ryuu. You should not love me. I am not suitable for you… You'll find someone better than me, someday…" She said gently. I tried to hide the disappointment of rejection which was for some reason, easy.

"It's ok. I knew you would say that," I said, my head drooping down. Her pale fingers lifted my chin again like before in the restaurant. She smiled at me.

"I might not be a good lover but can I be your sister? I've always wanted a brother…" She asked, hopefully. Funnily, I accepted her offer with open arms. I guess I had just loved her as a sister all along, something I did not realize. I embraced her petite figure and felt very happy when she returned my hug.

"Arigatou, Ryuu onii-chan… Thank you for caring for me all this while…" She whispered into my ear. I dropped my arms and let her free but before she moved away, her fingers trailed over the sapphire earring and ring she gave me when we first met. They were weird little things which could tell her if I was lying, I don't know how. Once she had put them on, I had never been able removed them, but now, they fell off easily.

"If you need anything, wear them and call me with your mind. I'll hear you." She said, placing the jewelries in my palm. We walked to the door of the boarding room as the pager system announced the closing of the boarding gate of her flight in 15 minutes. When she handed her tickets and passport to the attendant there, she looked at me, smiling cheerfully like the picture she showed me.

"Don't call me unnecessarily!" She warned me seriously before saying farewell. I chuckled, rubbing her head gently. Then she turned and headed into the room to the plane. I remembered something which was itching in my mind.

"Was that SY guy your lover?" I yelled at her. She turned back, smiling but that sadness that had enveloped her in these past two years returned into her eyes. She did not answer but as I saw her walked into the plane, I could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

**Akito POV**

"Kaori-san, I need your help…" I told the lady sitting inside of the room as I sat with my leg hanging outside. This lady was the one who had brought me up when my mother had refused to care for me. She knew inside out, my past and accepted everything about me. She was a great person to confide in.

'_Whatever you need, Akito-sama,'_ she said in her mind voice. She is a person who preferred talking to me with her mind. I think she only uses her inner voice when she is with me. She is the only person who understands my burden as 'God' because she could 'look' into the past.

"Don't be so formal with me. You are, after all, closest to me…" I said gently. I never used that harsh tone on her. I just couldn't. This is because Kaori resemble _her _in someway. The wind that blew in at our face rustled her miko-like attire and her thin brown hair, tied into a long ponytail fluttered slightly. Kaori was the one constantly remind me I was not alone in this world.

'_So what is it that you need my help, Akito-chan?'_ She smiled kindly at me, her ocean green eyes piercing deep into me in a calm way.

"I need you to prepare that room near to the Moon Lake. She is coming back soon…" I told her, biting my lips. The guilty feeling resurfaced in my body, making me feel so useless.

'_Ahh… She is going undo the curse?' _She questioned me. Then, realization struck her. _'The Moon Lake?!'_

"Yes… Kaori-san! Please tell me a way to stop her! Please!" I begged her pitifully. I could not let my troubles and problems to be solved by _her._

'_I'm sorry, Akito-chan… If this is what she had chosen, you should respect her decision. She still has time to change her mind. Perhaps you can try persuading her. She had and always had loved you…'_ Kaori said. Her strange powers calmed me in an instance when a chime, sweet and clear, rang in her words.

"I guess so…" I could not help but being relaxed. I lie on the hard floor board, looking into the clear blue sky. It had rained the whole night so the little clouds were like a faint mist, almost unnoticeable.

'_The Moon Lake… She is attempting the dance of the dragons?' _She asked me silently. I remained unmoving as she got up and sat beside me.

"I have no idea… Neh, Kaori-san. What will happen to me if she disappears?" I asked. We had never found out what will happen if that forbidden dance failed because no one had the courage and power to try it out. It requires a humongous amount of power which not many people in this world possess.

"I don't know…" Kaori replied in her high, ringing voice which rang like a bell. The same bell-chime that rang just moments ago in my mind to calm me. A light breeze blew at our face again, echoing her words. With her words, Kaori could control the wind like _her_ but Kaori's words sometimes require a lot of energy which result in her quiet demeanor. Many thought she is mute because of this.

"She's strong… But, will her powers be enough for the dance of the dragons?" I questioned myself out loud. My accompaniment just shook her head warily.

'_I just hope everything will turn out alright…' _Kaori resumed to her mind-talking.

**Phew… I think that's for this chapter! Don't scold me for making Ryuu say 'I love you' when this is a Yukiru fanfiction but I just wanted Tohru to have a pet brother! I had always wanted OLDER brothers! I'm the only child and it's quite boring sometimes though I heard from my friends that siblings are this and that. No promises for next update. I don't want to make promises where I can't keep. I've learnt that lately. Perhaps it is a little late but it's better late than never!**

**Anyway! Review please!**

**Twilight Cherry**


	9. Orders

**Kill me if you want. I know I deserve it for not updating. Well, I'm back. So let's cut the crap and go to the story yeah?**

**Thanks to such nice reviewers who is willing to drop me a note even I stinks at updating: ximena, takengoddess and kouga's older woman**

**Arigatou, My Princess chapter 9**

**Orders**

**Normal POV**

When a girl of early twenties stepped into the Sohma estate, a clear bell rang in the heads of 14 peoples, acknowledging her return.

……**.**

"She's back!" Akito said joyously to the lady beside her. But that happiness did not last long when she realized that what was going to happen later. Kaori patted her shoulder, comforting the one who had to bear the burden of a 'God'. She had to suffer more pain because she is a woman, an identity that cannot be told out. But after everything is over, she'll be release from this curse too.

'_I'll bring her in. Should the others know?'_ She asked the dark-haired lady who look like a boy. She considered the question for a while before shaking her head. "I don't think she'll want meet them. I'll go see her later."

'_Hai, Akito-chan…' _The miko-like lady got up and bowed respectfully to her charge. She then went out the paper door quietly, leaving Akito to stare melancholically at the darkening sky.

……**.**

"Okaidinasai, Hime…" Kaori bowed down at the young lady standing in front of the Sohma Main House with a luggage. She was slender and tall, long brown hair fluttering gently around her. Her chocolate eyes looked into the house with mixed emotions before she was lead by the priest lady, not through the huge wooden doors but away from it. She picked up her luggage, took a last glance at the house longingly, before following Kaori.

"Tadaima, Kaori-san. Please don't call me princess… How is ani-… Ah, no… How is aneue-sama?" She asked. The lush green forest was whispering and was filled with all kinds of animals' sounds. It was very comforting, as if they were welcoming her home as she walked past. The lady in front of her slowed down her pace to walk beside her, smiling a little.

"She is fine though she is worried…" Kaori answered politely. The young lady beside her waited for more explanation from the older woman but she did not say more. She smiled sadly before realizing by that talking aloud, Kaori is using a lot of energy. She scolded herself mentally before telling her to speak with her mind.

'_I'm sorry, Hime… I guess my age is catching up…' _Kaori said apologetically with her mind. The lady just shook her head, smiling, before telling her again not to call her princess. The older woman refused but she could not disobey the younger lady.

'_If that is your wish, Tohru-sama…'_ The young lady sighed. Can't she get away from formality? It has been so long after all. Brushing aside that topic, she asked Kaori again about her 'aneue'.

'_She's very worried about you, Tohru-sama… She's afraid that what Tohru-sama is doing is a mistake. She doesn't want to see you unhappy, Tohru-sama…' _Kaori said softly. Her inner voice too carries a tinge of sadness.

"I'm sorry… But I have to end this. I started it and it is only right if I am the one who end it. I doubt if anyone will be able to end it except me anyway…" She smiled a little when she said that. But in reality, Kaori could see that she is trying very hard not to cry. As if she is able to read Kaori's mind, she said, "I won't cry. I have to be strong."

'_Gomenasai, Tohru-sama… You shall have me to support you no matter what you do.' _She told the young lady but Tohru shook her head.

"This is something I have to do alone. I will end everything this full moon…" She said with determination and vowed to herself. They reached a huge lake with dark blue water which reflects everything in the sky like a black mirror. Nearby facing the lake was a small wooden shrine-looking house. The house was artistically decorated with carvings of a single dragon circling the shrine in an unbreakable chain.

"Thank you for everything, Kaori-san… Please inform aneue to gather them her on this Saturday… You may go now…" Tohru ordered the older lady before dismissing her. Kaori bowed low to her back as she watched her princess enter the dragon shrine.

……**.**

"Akito, what was that sound earlier?" Yuki asked carefully when he was summoned to meet the God. Akito did not respond, instead he continued to stare out into the starry night. After minutes of silence, he got up slowly and went inside, closing the paper door that led the little garden. The silver haired boy suddenly felt very small and scared as he remembered those unpleasant things that happened when they were together alone.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything." Akito reassured him. His lean body relaxed a little when Akito kept a distance between them. Akito sat down, folding his knees beneath him, facing Yuki.

"You heard it? What was it like?" The dark haired God with pale face asked, smiling serenely. Yuki nodded.

"It's like a bell. A very clear bell…" He recalled. Like someone was calling him.

"I see…" Akito muttered absently. He then dismissed a confused Yuki back to his room. Then silver haired young man wanted to ask more but he was not brave enough. This new Akito who is friendly and nice intimidates him a little too. He decided that he'll find out about it later.

……**.**

The sky was very clear that night. Inside a particular room, a silver haired boy laid staring at the wooden ceiling blankly. His mind was filled with a thousand unanswered questions that had emerged since he return to this house. Why was he summoned back here? Who is ordering Akito to do this? Why is Akito so different? What is that sound that he heard earlier, that ringing bell sound?

And the main thing was who was that someone whom he had searched for almost two years? Who is she? Is she an important person? If so, why did he forget? Why does he have this urge to look for her so desperately? All these questions frustrated Yuki the more he thought about it. Finally, deciding that he will not be able to sleep now, he got up and put on his coat to go for a walk.

The wind blowing at his face was gentle and soothing. He walked aimlessly into the forest without caring where he is heading to. The questions were still running through his mind like a spoilt video player, repeating over and over again. He bit his lips as he felt a sharp pain.

'_Ack! Headache…'_ He thought to himself. Frustrated that he was having a headache when he could not even think an answer for all those questions, he plopped himself onto a tree root that grew above ground in defeat. He sighed as he massaged his head with his thumb and forefinger, trying to empty his mind.

'_Ching~ Ching~'_ His head snapped up immediately at that familiar bell sound. That sound he heard during the evening. That sound that Akito asked about. The pure sweet sound cleared his head and soothed his mind in an instant. He listened for the source of the sound but could not tell where it is from. The sound was surrounding his entire body. Only did he realize that the bell he's hearing is chiming in his own mind. He pressed his hands to his ears as if he could trap the sound in his head but it was already slowly fading away.

'_No! No!'_ His mind was shouting to that sound like it would continue ringing if he did but in reality, it did not. Yuki slumped forward when the sound completely disappear. For some unknown reasons, he felt as if something important in his life had vanished. Like someone had died. Thinking about that someone dead, his heart felt like being pierced by a thousand needles. That feeling made him suffocate and he gasped for air. Clutching the front of his shirt, he fell forward into darkness.

……**.**

The tinkling sound from the bell bracelet she wore stopped when she froze. Tohru immediately removed it from her wrist when she sensed the silver aura nearby go dim. Placing the accessory back into a box and into a hidden hole in the wall, she quickly grabbed her coat and ran out of the dragon shrine. Closing her eyes to focus, she found the weak silver aura and sped towards it. The person was not far away.

"Yuki-kun!" She called out to the unconscious boy lying face down on the damp forest floor. She turned the silver haired boy and gently laid his head on her lap, brushing the leaves and dirt stuck to his face. The boy's heavy breathing told Tohru that the boy just had a bronchial attack earlier. Touching his chest, her palm glowed bright pink momentarily before his breathing slowed into a more relaxed one.

"What are you doing here, Yuki-kun… The bells must have strongly affected you…" She whispered as she caressed his head lovingly. Tears from the brown eyes wet both their cheeks.

"I'm sorry… For making you suffer so much… I'm so sorry…" She continuously muttered to the unconscious boy. Then when she felt him waking up, she stiffened. She ran her hand over his eyes and he fell back into slumber. She apologized once more before opening her mind wide, calling to the lady that brought her to the dragon shrine earlier.

'_Kaori-san… Yuki-kun had fainted nearby the dragon shrine. Could you send someone to bring his back?'_ She waited for awhile in the dark forest. The wind blew at her tear stained face.

'_Tohru-sama? Yes, immediately.'_ Kaori's distant reply was weak but Tohru could hear her perfectly well.

'_Send those not affected by the curse but knows about it. I'll guide them to Yuki-kun…'_ She ordered.

'_Yes, Tohru-sama…'_ After her reply, Tohru felt the lady moved and she felt two men rushing to the Main House door. Concentrating, she touched the mind of a deer grazing nearby. She instructed the deer to lead the men to where she was. When the men auras were nearby, she laid the unconscious boy gently on the floor, kissing him lightly on the forehead before running away from the scene. Her inner mind remained focused on the silver aura. She was at the door to the dragon shrine when she felt the men's presence approaching Yuki's. Then slowly, the silver aura is moved towards the Main House where more auras surrounded him. Certain that he was safe; Tohru stared at the lake which was reflecting the incompletely round full moon. Glistering tears rolled down her cheek silently.

……**.**

Yuki woke up to find himself in his room. He blinked a little when the morning sun started to shine on his face through the thin paper door. He brought his heavy arm up to his face to cover the light. Then, he heard the rustle of cloth when someone stood up from the floor. He stared at the ceiling until the face of someone he knew came into view.

"Hatori…" He acknowledged the doctor's presence. His cousin knelt by his side and wordlessly put on the stethoscope around his neck to his ears and Yuki's chest. The silver haired boy inhaled and exhaled slowly as the doctor listened to his patient's heartbeat and breathing. When the doctor removed the stethoscope from his body and hung it back around his neck, Yuki sat up slowly.

"What happened?" He asked his older cousin. His cousin in return looked at him with a blank look. However, something Yuki noticed was his expression was softer and warmer, like Akito. His usually grim face was even donned with a little smile.

"You don't remember? You fainted after having a bronchial attack in the forest." Hatori told him. He vaguely remembered walking through the dark forest then sitting down when he had a headache. Then what happened? He could not remember another thing about yesterday night. Another piece of this memory was missing like that time in that make-up room. It was like someone was constantly erasing his memories. He frowned without realizing it.

"What is it? Does anywhere else hurt?" The doctor inquired. Yuki looked at the doctor before shaking his head.

"I have a feeling that someone keeps suppressing my memories. Did Akito order you to?" He asked the doctor suspiciously. However, when Hatori's eyebrow when higher, eyes wide with confusion, it told Yuki that the doctor knows nothing about it. Additional to that, the doctor shook his head solemnly, confirming the answer Yuki already knew.

"Never mind…" The silver haired boy said before his cousin could ask anymore. He got up slowly, staggering a little. He held onto the older man's outstretched hand momentarily until his dizziness cleared completely from his head.

"Get changed… Akito wants to see you." Hatori told him before going out from the room. Yuki's limbs moved clumsy as he put on his shirt. His mind was concentrating on retrieving the memories he lost last night but all he could remember was someone apologizing. And that wet sensation on his face?

'_Tears…_' He thought as he reached up to touch his cheek. He definitely, positively felt someone's warm tears falling onto his face when he was unconscious.

……**.**

"Akito…" He called the black haired God who was looking out at the blue sky. Akito turned slowly and looked at the boy kneeling down on the tatami mat before turning her head back to the garden.

"How are you?" Yuki replied 'fine' after a while. Words must have gotten to Akito ears as soon as he had collapsed in the forest. There is nothing much that can be hidden from the God but on the other hand, the God hide a million secret from them. That was the burden of being a God but not many knows about it. Yuki used to be oblivious of this matter until he was matured enough to think straight. If the zodiac members themselves have so much secrets from the public, what about the God, the main person of this curse?

"You better not wander off yourself for now…" Akito suddenly said to the silver haired boy. In the boy's mind, questions were running in his head again. Is Akito just concern about my health or just want to keep me from prodding into something I should not know? But deep down, Yuki knew that what is currently happening to him is something he definitely should know. Something he _should_ remember.

"Yes, Akito…" Yuki muttered.

'_If he wants to keep me out, he won't let me off alone like this._' Yuki thought. Knowing the black haired God almost too well, he would be followed by a few peoples.

"Is there anything else?" He asked the God before he excused himself. Akito sat as still as a stone. Yuki assumed that the silence means 'no' so he got up.

"Send Hatori in when see him…" That was the last order he heard before shutting the paper door.

……**.**

"Akito, do you feel unwell?" The doctor asked, concerned. Akito got up from the floor and came into the room, sitting opposite Hatori.

"How's Kana?" She in turn questioned the man without answering his. The doctor was taken aback by this particular question. His eyes dropped to the floor momentarily, weighing the questions in his mind carefully before voicing them out.

"She's fine. Did you return her memories?" Hatori enquired carefully, slowly. When he saw the woman he loved after bringing Yuki back from the airport, she was different. She ran to him and hugged him, crying, apologizing for forgetting him and leaving him. He was shocked. His stiff body relaxed a little when he peeled Kana off and sat her in front of him. When he asked her what happened, she had said that Akito returned her memories.

"Yes I did… Don't worry. Nothing in the past will happen again. Soon, you'll be totally free of the curse." Akito smiled. It looked slightly like someone crazy but was totally covered with bitterness. She bit her lips when a thought ran through her mind. When she did not voiced out her thought, Hatori opened his mouth to ask why did she say that but she stopped him before he could even say a word.

"Just gather all the zodiac members here by 10 o'clock on Saturday night…" She told her. Akito dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

……**.**

**I know this chapter stinks. Hahaha… I don't even know what I was writing. Sorry, guys! I'll understand perfectly if you don't review. What I want to do now is to quickly completely this story and start on another. Though I doubt if I can… **

**Although I said I understand if you don't review, I still would like to say, REVIEW PLEASE! Hahaha…**

**Twilight Cherry**


	10. Reunion

**Wee!! My exam's over! Now I can go back to uploading business. But I am not saying that my update speed is going to increase. It all depends. I'm a bad author after all! ^_^**

**Thanks to my loyal reviewers: kouga's older woman, hpgrl95, Kinou Uchiha, DragonFire Princess**

**Arigatou, My Princess chapter 10 (Wow, I've reached two digits!)**

**Reunion**

**Normal POV**

The man in white doctor suit was standing outside his clinic as the wind blew at his face. Stuck between his lips was an unlit cigarette. He was about to bring his lighter to the tip of the stick before changing his mind, dropping his hand and stowing away the hazardous item into his inner pocket. He sighed and looked at the clear blue sky. A pair of lovebirds flew past, twirling and dancing with each other in the air.

'_Akito had said nothing in the past will happen again… What does that mean exactly?' _The doctor pondered. The God always had been a mysterious person from the very start, hiding millions of secrets, talking in poems and riddles. However, this time, it clearly meant that he was allowed to love her again. Akito even allowed her to live in the inner Main House and made her his assistant once again. It was just like before, except this time, the black haired lady whom all the cursed ones must obey, had ensured him that what happened in the past will not repeat itself. But how true were her words? What are her motives?

"Hatori?" The man turned when he heard a concern voice called his name. His single functional right eye saw the one and only person in the world that made him understand what was love. His long bangs covered his blurry left eye, the scar that was left when she forgot. He put on a gentle smile.

"What is it, Kana?" He asked the lady wearing office clothes, hair pinned up with two clips. She smiled back at him, a smile brimming with love but her eyes showed slight shades of worries.

"I think I should ask you that question. You had been spacing out." Kana pointed out. Hatori's smile turned into a grim line. It's really not easy hiding things from someone you love. He wondered how could he tell her about his thoughts but on the other hand, he wondered how he could _not _tell her about what he was thinking, fearing that she would once again leave him. Or perhaps it is better for her to leave before she gets hurt once more? He was not bothered on how much he was injured or stabbed in the heart as long as she remained protected. He couldn't protect her last time and did not want to repeat the same mistake.

"Is it really ok for me to work once again as your assistant? Is it ok for me to…?" She broke off mid sentence. Biting her lips, she looked into the doctor's black eye and asked her unvoiced question with her own eyes.

'_Is it ok for me to love you once again?'_

Hatori did not reply. Hesitantly, he reached his hand over to her cheek and caressed it softly. Kana leaned into his warm hand, realizing how much she missed his touch. Even when she did not remember anything about him, even when she was married, there was an empty gap in her heart that even her husband could not fill. Countless time she had tried to search for the reason but she did not succeed. In the end, it affected the marriage partially. Part of her divorce came from this problem. But now, she remembered. She remembered it all.

"I'm a bad person…" She chuckled a little when she said that. The doctor's eyebrow lifted a little in confusion. She smiled and cupped his hand against her face. With her other hand, she traced the side of his cheek. Her fingers hovered a second above his left eye. Brushing aside the long dark bangs, she uncovered his half functioning eye. Both his eyes stared into hers. His eyes were filled with concern. He was worried about that statement she had said earlier. He did not understand what she had meant.

"Kana, what is the matter?" Hatori asked questioningly. Her smile was still plastered on her face.

"I left you when you needed me most. I went and married another man. But deep down, though my memories were erased, I never did forget about you. I tried to substitute your place with another man. And now, I had hurt him as well. But I did not regret it. I am a bad woman, right?" Her hand left his face, leaving a warm tingling sensation on his face as the bangs she brushed aside fell into place once again. His hand left her cheek as well but this time, he held her hand.

"May I ask why did you divorce?" As a doctor, he had slight knowledge about psychology. He knew that unhappy things keep inside in oneself for too long would not benefit the mental mind or the body. He had experienced these many times in the zodiac family but for those zodiac members, he could do nothing about it. For those who are just normal peoples, their memories can be erased as he had done countless times. However, if possible, he wished that he could cure them by talking to them instead of suppressing their memories.

"It was an arranged marriage at the beginning. We tried to get along at first and we did. I thought I had completely let go of you. You may have erased the time we had together but you did not erase my feelings for you before we went too deep. I knew that my feeling was one-sided so I gave up. I tried to be a good wife, love him and care for him. He did the same. But then, he knew that I was just acting, that I never really loved him from the beginning…" Kana paused to catch her breathe. She sat down at the edge of the wooden floor with her legs hanging out and looked into the blue sky.

"He then fell in love with another woman. He was the kind that could not lie so he told me about it. Only then I realized that he knows that I did not love him truly though he loved me. He wanted to give me back my freedom and told me to go back to the person I loved…" Her head dropped to her hands folded on her lap. Hatori sat next to her and handed her a white linen handkerchief neatly folded.

"Thank you. I'm really a mean person, right?" Kana said after she wiped the tears that swelled from her eyes. Gathering her into his arms, he embraced her gently. He patted her head softly to comfort her.

"I'm sorry I made you gone through so much hardship…" Buried in the white coat, she shook her head in denial.

"It was not your fault. It was because I was weak. You had gone through worse, Hatori…" She protested.

"But it's all in the past now…" He ended their talk with that particular sentence. He did not care if she or he got hurt once again. He just wanted her by his side once again. After all, that was what Akito had said. He tilted her chin to look at him. Her chocolate eyes were warm and kind.

"Yes…" Looking into his black orbs, she lost herself in its deep color. They were no longer empty or lonely as she had remembered. There were warmth and love in them. As she felt his face and breathe nearing hers, she closed her eyes and leaned forward. His lips were soft as she remembered, sweet and warm.

……**.**

Unclasping a necklace made from multicolored beads, she stared at the 13 different colored beads. There were small, thin lines running through each of them. Crack lines. The bead with the most line, a silver one, was directly in middle. Looking hard at that particular orb, she bit her lips as a single tear fell from her eye. In the middle of the crystal, swirling in a spiral shape was a mist of pink. Sweet, loving pink that was turning deeper red every minute.

"Yuki-kun… I'm sorry…" She muttered, holding the round orb to her lips, kissing it gently.

"I'm sorry, everyone…" Clutching the string of crystals that were glowing dimly to her heart, she absorbed the warmth that was emitted by the beads into her thin body, her determination growing stronger than ever. She lifted her head to look at the setting sun. It was twilight. Soon, it will be the promised time. Soon, she'll end everything with her two hands just like how she had started it.

……**.**

He knew something was going on. Akito had ordered all the zodiac members to gather around the Moon Lake. The place itself was already suspicious. The Moon Lake was a restricted area, even during special occasions like New Year. No one was allowed to approach it without permission because it was a sacred place. Rumors said that that place was formerly the home of the first God. That was why only the God was allowed to enter that place safely and only the God have the power to bring others near it. And now, the God had ordered for them to go there. But for what reason?

He continued to ponder on the questions as he strolled idly towards the Moon Lake. Akito had said to gather around the Moon Lake at 10 o'clock but there was no harm reaching early, right? His watch told him that there was still an hour and half until the given time. There was plenty of time to take a slow walk around. He followed the extremely distinct pathway that was said to lead one to the place he was heading to. He was sure that previously, when he had came across this place, it was much more hidden. Now, it was like someone had opened a path for them to enter. Why were all these weird things happening?

'_Ching!'_

He was immediately pulled out of his pondering when that familiar bell sound reached his ears. He had heard that sound before but he could not locate the memory in his mind. His brow pulled together into a frown as he hurried towards the sound before he lost it once again. Each step increased in length. He was careful not to push himself too hard in case his sickness came in the way again. He was determined to find it. Perhaps that was the answer to his many questions. Someone had certainly been tampering with his memories.

"…" The silver haired man froze on the spot when he reached a clearing. He had reached the lake. Beside it was a magnificent dragon shrine that he could not find words to describe. But it was not the beauty of the ancient building that caught his attention. It was a lady in pure white priest attire with long flowing brown hair. Two loosely braided strands of hair on each side of her pale face were held together by red strings with silver bells at the end. That was what he heard.

"It's been a while, Yuki-kun…" She whispered as she stepped forward towards him in dainty steps. Every movement she made produced a calm tinkling sound. Only then he noticed that both her wrist were clasped in bracelet encircled with tiny silver bells. Weirdly, he knew that the sweet sound produced by these bells should cause him pain but he felt none. He was calm, totally at ease. However, he could not move at all from that particular spot as if he was glued to the ground. All he could do was to stare at the girl while she moved gracefully to him. He found himself wishing that he could close the little distance left between them but his feet would not obey.

"Yuki-kun…" She muttered when she stopped in front of him. As he looked into her chocolate brown eyes, it felt like something inside him finally broke. An invisible barrier of some sort that was in his mind. All the questions he wanted to ask before were answered. Her porcelain like fingers reached up to his cheek and caressed it, wiping off something wet that he had not notice before. Tears.

"Tohru…"

……**.**

**Yeah, a short chapter. And it had taken me so long. Finally they meet once again! Sorry about that. Keeping them separate. I really don't know why actually. Hahaha….**

**Yeah, so well, review please!**

**Twilight Cherry**


End file.
